Desejo
by Saory- San
Summary: Um sentimento reprimido... Ela é a Deusa a qual ele tem que servir, ele apenas um de seus cavaleiros... Com o fim das batalhas Saory e Kanon se aproximam e uma viagem forçada pode mudar o rumo de suas vidas... FIC COMPLETA!
1. Chapter 1

**_Olá! _**

**_Espero que gostem desse romance entre a Deusa e o seu Cavaleiro... Eu gosto muito dos dois personagens, então resolvi juntá-los, apesar de muita gente detestar a Saory...rsrs... Mas por um outro lado, sei que muita gente gosta do Kanon, então... Boa leitura e por favor não deixem de comentar, criticas, sugentões... Estou aberta a opnião de vocês! _**

**_Deixem um review, please! Nem que seja pra me "matar" por ter juntado esses dois... rsrs... XD... _**

**Desejo**

**Capítulo1**

Em frente ao toucador ela lava o rosto com a água fria, como que se com tal gesto os pensamentos impuros que tivera a pouco pudessem se esvaecer de sua mente. Um grande espelho ornado em prata e ouro revela o seu rosto pálido agora com as maçãs coradas, enquanto ela se perguntava:

"Como pude ter TAIS pensamentos? E, por quê... Sinto-me estranha quando estou perto dele?" Era domingo à noite e como sempre havia uma certa agitação no Santuário antes dos cavaleiros, amazonas e os que residiam ali saírem para se divertir. Atraída pelo barulho de passos e vozes, a jovem Athena caminha até a sacada de seus aposentos, deparando-se com uma noite escura e sem lua. Ela não o podia ver, mas sentia a sua presença... Mais uma vez ele sairia na noite junto dos amigos enquanto ela se manteria enclausurada em seu templo... _Dever de Deusa_!

Isso a deixava a deixava extremamente perturbada, na verdade a fazia sentir algo que não poderia estar sentindo... Ciúmes...

"Como posso sentir ciúmes dele? ELE... NÓS... Nada somos um do outro, a não ser... Bons AMIGOS! Sim é isso... Bons amigos! Ele tem se mostrado um excelente AMIGO nos últimos anos, mas... COMO gostaria que tudo fosse diferente... Que fôssemos mais do que isso!" A jovem Deusa suspira apaixonada, sentindo-se culpada por pensar nele dessa forma e volta para o interior de seus aposentos, emitindo num fraco sussurro o nome do homem o qual amava em segredo:

- Kanon...

- ANDA LOGO KANON!

- Ou quer que cheguemos depois que o SHOW acabar?

O antigo General Marina olhava em um ponto fixo... O TEMPLO DE ATHENA. Com olhar perdido ele mal notava os protestos e gritos impacientes dos amigos, que o apressavam para sair.

- Fala sério? Por que você convidou ESSE CARA?

- Oras, Milo? Pega mal ficarmos saindo só NÓS DOIS o tempo inteiro, né?

- Aiolos... Por que, o MDM não veio? Você não o convidou? Indaga Milo.

- Convidei sim, mas... Sei lá, aquele lá anda estranho de uns tempos pra cá! Dizem que ele teve, um caso com o Dido... ECA! Imagine só, beijar outro homem? Termina Aiolos fazendo uma careta de desaprovação e deixando Milo desconcertado. Milo sente um certo rubor subir-lhe a face, ao relembrar-se do TRISTE desfecho da festa do Leão... Logo disfarça e muda de assunto, pois tentava esquecer de tal episódio e dava graças a Deus por o amigo não saber do que ocorrera aquela noite...

- É... Tem razão! Milo passa as mãos pelos cabelos e sorri maroto – Vamos de uma vez, porque a festa não começa sem os CAVALEIROS DE ATHENA!

- O que? A menção do nome ATHENA, Kanon desperta de seu breve devaneio dando-se conta dos amigos ali presentes.

- Acordou foi? Aiolos sorri – Vamos Kanon, a noite só começou! Aiolos puxa o amigo pelo braço e os três descem as escadarias rumo à farra dos boêmios...

Uma nova boate havia sido inaugurada essa semana, um pouco longe das redondezas do Santuário, chamando a atenção dos FARRISTAS DOURADOS de ATHENA, que não perderam a oportunidade de conhecer esse novo AMBIENTE... Milo e Aiolos ficaram animadíssimos com a idéia e acabaram convidando Kanon para os acompanhar já que ele era um dos poucos que ainda estava só, pois a grande maioria dos amigos ou estavam ENROLADOS ou OCUPADOS com as suas namoradas...

Luzes, música alta, bebida e mulheres bonitas completavam a imagem da boate, que fora o destino dos farristas ao saírem do Santuário.

"POR QUE... Aceitei sair com ESSES DOIS?" Sentado a um canto da boate Kanon se perguntava porquê estava ali. Ele estava ali sendo alvo dos olhares desejosos das mulheres, mas mal notava esse assédio... Seus pensamentos estavam longe dali, no Santuário...

Milo e Aiolos como sempre não perdiam tempo e estavam xavecando o maior número possível de mulheres, afinal vieram ali exatamente pra isso. Mas ele... Enquanto os amigos se divertiam ele, se culpava por ter tais pensamentos a respeito de uma CERTA MULHER...

"Não deveria pensar NELA dessa forma! Mas, a sua imagem não me sai da cabeça... Seus olhos, sua boca, as curvas de seu corpo bem talhado... Não consigo controlar o desejo que sinto por ela todas as vezes que estamos juntos! Seu doce perfume que me embriaga e que parece estar brotando de sua pele... Mas, como é que eu posso pensar UMA COISA DESSAS? Ela é quase... uma criança...".

- Fala SÉRIO, Aiolos? Acho que esse CARA é GAY e nós não sabíamos! Dispensar uma LOIRA DAQUELAS? No outro canto da boate, Milo se queixava ao amigo, incrédulo pelo acabara de presenciar... Kanon havia acabado de dispensar UMA TREMENDA DE UMA LOIRA DE 1,70CM que havia jogado todo o seu charme sobre ele.

- Nossa Milo, tem razão! E nós que atiramos pra todo lado, até agora... NADA? O que será que esse CARA tem? MEL? Sorri Aiolos vendo Kanon com uma expressão distante no outro canto do salão.

- MEL? Que isso meu amigo! Nós somos MUITO melhores que ele... Quem resiste ao charme do ESCORPIÃO? Diga-me, quem? Milo sorri seguro de si.

- Bem... Aiolos sorri – Não nego que temos o nosso CHARME, mas você tem que admitir que quando saíamos junto dele e do Saga, eles dois até que "atrapalhavam" um pouquinho a gente, lembra? Já que são cópias idênticas fisicamente um do outro... As garotas ficavam doidinhas!

- Hahaha... Diga por você, meu amigo! As garotas ainda continuam DOIDINHAS e por MIM! Milo sorri e lança um olhar ávido a uma ruiva que acabara de passar sorrindo pra ele.

- Que isso Milo! Sei que também tenho os MEUS ENCANTOS! Aiolos sorri brincando – Mas o fato é que ele anda estranho... Vou lá falar com ele!

- Hum... Agora onde está aquela ruiva? Pensava o escorpião enquanto via o amigo se afastar – Hora de mostrar quem é o GOSTOSÃO AQUI! Enquanto Milo saiu a "CAÇA", Aiolos foi ter com o amigo...

- Mas o que é ISSO? Aiolos dá um tapa nas costas de Kanon e senta-se na bancada do bar junto do amigo – O que está acontecendo com você?

- O quê? Reponde Kanon distraído enquanto tomava um drink.

- Como o QUÊ? Acabei de ver você dispensar aquela LOIRA LINDA! Mas... Por que? Kanon olha para a expressão incrédula e de desaprovação do amigo.

- Bem, parece que ela não estava assim... TÃO AFIM de MIM! Kanon sorri e lança um olhar ao outro canto da boate, vendo Milo junto da tal loira.

- Ah, que isso! Você sabe como Milo é, né? Aiolos sorri – Aquele não PERDE UMA! Kanon sorri de volta com um olhar maroto:

- Nem VOCÊ, não é meu amigo?

- É... Aiolos sorri – Bem, mas o caso é que o nosso grupo tem diminuído bastante... Kamus, Saga, meu irmão Aiolia, Shura, MDM... E agora até VOCÊ, que sai com a gente, mas... É como se não estivesse aqui! É por causa de alguma MULHER, não é? Termina Aiolos com um olhar curioso.

- MULHER? Kanon se altera e quase se engasga com o que estava bebendo.

- Bom, assim espero... Já chega a decepção que tivemos com o Gio! Termina Aiolos satirizando o amigo que o olhava sem jeito.

- Que isso Aiolos! Exclama Kanon em protesto.

- Ta legal! Aiolos sorri jocoso – Bem, agora vou lá ver o que o ESCORPIÃO anda dizendo pra aquelas garotas! Aiolos observa Milo junto da TAL loira e agora de uma ruiva também – Sabe, acho que não é só o meu irmão e o seu, que tem uma queda por ruivas... Aiolos retira-se e se junta ao GRUPINHO de Milo. Kanon suspira e sorri ao ver o grupinho no maior clima de azaração:

- Que divirtam-se os quatro! Eu vou embora... Nem sequer devia ter vindo! Kanon levanta-se – Ah, meu Deus! Ruiva? Marin deve estar lá em casa com o Saga! Bem, espero pelo menos poder dormir essa noite...

- Ah... Seu amigo já se foi? Diz a LOIRA olhando decepcionada para a porta

- Esquece ele, te garanto que... Sou muito mais... Milo se aproxima do pescoço da moça e sussurra algo em seu ouvido. A garota se abana e sorri, sentindo o escorpião enlaçá-la pela cintura e beijar o seu pescoço.

- Milo... Milo... Aiolos sorri balançando a cabeça e volta-se para a ruiva com um largo sorriso, fazendo os olhos da moça cintilarem.

Certamente que a noite ia ser LONGA para os quatro...

Á passos lentos sob a madrugada escura, Kanon caminhou até o Santuário esperando que com essa lentidão chegasse em casa em uma boa hora... Não queria atrapalhar o irmão e Marin. Sorrateiro ele adentrou a penumbra da casa, passando pela sala toda desarrumada. Roupas, garrafas vazias de bebidas... Ele realmente acertara, Marin estivera junto de Saga! Chegando em frente à porta de seu quarto, que ficava em frente à porta do quarto do irmão, ele percebeu que a ruiva... Ainda estava ali...

- COMO é que EU vou DORMIR DESSE JEITO? Indaga Kanon ouvindo ruídos vindos do quarto em frente ao dele – Espero que Hecates não esteja em casa hoje... Silencioso ele caminha até o quarto onde dormia a aprendiz de Saga, esperando não encontrá-la e por lá dormir.

- Que bom que ela não está! Bem, pelo menos acho que aqui, não dá pra ouvir mais nada... Mas vão me MATAR amanhã! Hecates porque não gosta que entrem no quarto dela e Kamus... Ciumento como ele é, se souber que eu dormi no quatro da namorada dele... Teremos um longo dia amanhã! Kanon sorri e despe-se para dormir...

"Meu Deus... Tenho que esquecê-la! Tenho que parar de pensar nela como... Uma MULHER... É impossível! É impossível haver algo entre nós...".

Deitado sobre o leito com as mãos atrás da cabeça, o cavaleiro suspira com os pensamentos NELA... Tentava esquecê-la, não pensar nela, mas simplesmente não conseguia esquecer a MULHER que povoava os seus sonhos! Ele podia tentar controlar os seus pensamentos, mas os SONHOS...? Quem é capaz de controlar os sonhos? O sono logo viria e certamente que sonharia com ELA...


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Kanon despertou sentindo uma forte dor de cabeça. Realmente havia bebido um pouco demais a noite passada e tudo pra tentar esquecer, e em vão, alguém com quem sonhara a noite toda...

- Meu Deus, acho que a minha cabeça vai explodir! Ele desliza as mãos sobre os cabelos, e fita o teto antes de se levantar – E do que me adiantou beber? Nunca mais vou agir feito o Aiolia! Beber pra esquecer uma MULHER... Mal acordei e já to pensando nela de novo... Ou melhor, sonhei com ela a noite toda! Vencido ele sorri e dirigi-se até o banheiro pra tomar uma ducha.

Hecates acabara de entrar em casa toda sorridente e ia até seu quarto, mas parou de súbito ao depara-se com Kanon saindo só de toalha do seu quarto...

- Mas... O que significa ISSO? O que estava fazendo em meu quarto e... DESSE JEITO? Hecates olha surpresa pra ele que sorri.

- Calma! Dormi aqui ontem e tomei uma ducha no seu banheiro, só isso...

- Só ISSO? Por que não dormiu em seu quarto? Sabe MUITO BEM que não gosto que entrem no meu... Mas espere... Você não havia saído ontem com o meu irmão Milo e o Aiolos? Então por quê...

- Eu... Balbucia Kanon.

- Pára... Saga...

Os dois que estavam no fim do corredor voltam-se para as vozes vindas da porta no meio do mesmo... Marin vestindo só uma camisa de Saga tentava a sair a todo custo do quarto, enquanto ele a impedia agarrando-a pelas costas e a provocando beijando o seu pescoço...

- Calma... Eu vou lá fazer um café pra gente! Já volto... Sorri a ruiva desvencilhando-se de Saga, sem perceber a presença de Kanon e Hecates que os observavam.

- Já te disse, eu faço isso... Diz Saga vendo a ruiva se afastar.

- SAGA FAZENDO CAFÉ? Desde quando? Diz Hecates.

- Saga... Kanon sorri – Marin realmente mexeu com a cabeça dele... Pra ele chegar a ponto de querer cozinhar pra ELA? Agora você entende por quê não dormi em meu quarto ontem, não é?

- Posso, imaginar... Hecates sorri, olhando pra Saga vestindo só uma cueca samba canção e com o olhar perdido.

- Mas... Você... VOCÊS DOIS? O QUÊ FAZEM AQUI e... Tão CEDO? Saga desperta do transe e olha surpreso primeiro pra Hecates e depois pra Kanon – VOCÊS DOIS...? Não to entendendo mais nada! Kanon só de toalha saindo do quarto de Hecates? Mas... e o Kamus? Pensava Saga sem entender a situação.

- PODE PARAR! O que pensa que eu SOU? Sabe muito bem que eu amo o MEU KAMINHUS! Esse maluco é que resolveu dormir no meu quarto ontem, mas a culpa é TODA sua MESTRE... Hecates sorri e Kanon também.

- MINHA? E por quê? Diz Saga sem entender e aproximando-se de ambos.

- Nada não meu irmão...

- NADA? Acabou de me dizer que não conseguiu dormir em seu quarto ontem, por causa dos afetos EXAGERADOS do seu irmão, no quarto ao lado...

- Meu Deus... Eu... Saga estava desconcertado.

- Calma MESTRE, é só fazer MENOS barulho da próxima vez! Hecates sorri e vai para o quarto – Espero que não tenha bagunçado as minhas coisas, ouviu?

- Pode deixar já dei uma arrumada aí, depois vou pedir pra uma das servas vir arrumar direito! Diz Kanon a Hecates que entrava no quarto.

- Qualquer dia eu ainda MATO essa garota! Saga fita a porta do quarto de Hecates - Ela simplesmente não me respeita...

- E o Kamus MATA VOCÊ! Kanon sorri acompanhando o olhar do irmão.

- Ah é? Talvez ele queira matar VOCÊ, meu irmão... Quando souber que dormiu no quarto da namorada dele, isso sim! Saga sorri brincando.

- Que bobagem Saga! Hecates é como se fosse uma irmã mais nova pra mim!

- Tem razão, pra mim também! Ás vezes é um tanto... IMPERTINENTE, mas ainda sim, continua sendo a minha irmãzinha caçula! Os irmãos sorriem e ouvem o telefone tocar...

- Quem será a essa hora?

- Não sei...

- Ouvi vozes... Ahm? Diz a ruiva surpresa com o telefone na mão – Não sabia que você estava aqui... É pra você Kanon, ainda bem que não desliguei!

- Cheguei cedo ontem... Kanon pega o telefone e logo sua face se ilumina. Enquanto ele se afasta, Marin sorri pra Saga que diz:

- Quem é?

- Saory... Sussurra a ruiva abraçada a Saga.

Depois de uns cinco minutos ao telefone e já devidamente vestido Kanon voltou até a cozinha, onde encontrou Saga, Marin e Hecates tomando café.

- Hummm... Quem era? E aonde vai desse jeito? Hecates sorri.

- Saor... A Senhorita Kido! Termina ele sério e pegando uma xícara de café.

- Mas, TÃO cedo? Pergunta Saga, fingindo não saber quem era.

- Compromissos das Empresas Kido... Parece que vamos ter que ir até o Japão pra resolver algo que ficou pendente e que não deu pra resolvermos daqui... Termina Kanon evitando o olhar dos presentes.

- Hummm... ALGO PENDENTE? Então vocês vão até o Japão e... Sozinhos?

- É muito cedo pra GRACINHAS, não é DONA HECATES? Hecates sorri – Bem se vê que é irmã do Milo! Sabe muito bem, que há tempos eu a ajudo com os negócios das empresas dela! E... Shion não está aqui como vocês sabem...

- Então, quando vão? Diz Saga num sorriso.

- Acho que ainda hoje! Kanon se retira indo terminar de se arrumar.

- Hummm... NEGÓCIOS? Sei... Eles querem enganar quem?

O casal ri junto de Hecates, pois há tempos que notavam o clima que existia entre Kanon e a jovem Deusa. Enquanto isso...

Em frente á uma das muitas janelas do Salão do Mestre, a jovem Athena contemplava o horizonte, esperando por ELE... As cortinas entreabertas permitiam a luz do sol adentrar e manchar de dourado o grande salão. Kanon chegou sorrateiro e ficou a contemplar a beleza da Deusa, que vestia um vestido de seda branco e quase transparente iluminada pela luz dourada do sol... Saory pressente a presença do cavaleiro e diz sentindo o coração pulsar:

- Olá! Kanon... Que bom que veio!

- Bom dia Senhorita Kido! Seus olhos se encontram e Saory cora.

- Sem formalidades, Kanon... Quero que me chame de Saory! Saory sorri.

- Como quiser... Saory!

- Bem, me desculpe tê-lo chamado tão cedo, mas é que Shion não está aqui pra me ajudar e parece que as coisas não vão nada bem lá no Japão... Então se puder contar com a sua ajuda, ficarei imensamente grata! A Deusa sorri amigavelmente.

- Tudo bem, é sempre um prazer poder ajudá-la! Diz Kanon num sorriso sedutor, fazendo-a corar novamente.

- Obrigada! Saory sorri encabulada.

Cortesias à parte...

Trabalho, trabalho e trabalho isso é o que teriam pela frente! Depois de examinarem os papéis durante toda a manhã e constatarem que realmente havia algo de errado neles, decidiram que teriam que ir o mais rápido possível até o Japão, com ou sem Shion... Tudo levava a crer que talvez um dos empresários de Saory estivesse desviando as verbas destinadas aos orfanatos que a Fundação Graad mantinha. Shion não dera notícias e como não poderiam esperar, nessa mesma tarde os dois partiram para o Japão no avião particular da herdeira Kido.

A viagem apesar de longa foi agradável... Estarem próximos um do outro sem os olhares curiosos dos habitantes e até mesmo dos amigos que residiam o Santuário era de fato muito agradável! Ele usando um terno preto como convinha a viagens desse tipo e ela também vestida como uma mulher comum, uma saia bege até os joelhos e uma camisete social branca pareciam um "casal" comum... Pessoas comuns, e essa simplicidade parecia os aproximar da maneira pela qual ambos ansiavam aproximar-se...

Kanon nunca havia visitado a Mansão Kido e ficou espantado com a grandiosidade do imóvel quando chegaram ao Japão. As criadas logo vieram e levaram as malas deles para os aposentos de cima que eram onde ficavam os quartos da mansão. Saory pediu que hospedassem o seu amigo em um dos melhores quartos. Kanon ficou parado em frente à porta e ela prosseguiu...

- Acho que já fazia anos que eu não vinha até aqui! Saory sorri e dirige-se até o seu piano ao canto da sala. Kanon a segue em silêncio.

- Realmente, essa mansão é mais grandiosa do que me haviam falado! Diz ele parando em frente ao piano enquanto ela se sentava para tocar.

- Grande demais isso sim... Sabe sentia-me sozinha quando estava aqui, mesmo estando rodeada de gente! Saory referia-se as criadas - Prefiro ficar no Santuário, lá eu tenho vo... VOCÊS pra me fazerem companhia! Saory baixa a cabeça corando e começa a tocar o piano sob os olhos ávidos de Kanon.

Ali sozinhos, longe do Santuário tudo parecia ser diferente e possível... A jovem vestida como uma mulher comum, ainda sim linda, parecia quebrar a barreira que os separavam... Deusa e Cavaleiro. Perdido em seus devaneios ele sussurra:

- É linda...

- O que... Disse? Diz ela corando e olhando pra ele.

- Ah... a... Melodia que acabou de tocar! Balbucia ele sem jeito.

- Não sabia que gostava de música clássica? Achei que gostasse de Rock...

- Gosto... Dos dois! É Bethoveen, não é? Diz ele inseguro.

- É sim... Saory sorri – Mas acho que não teremos tempo pra música agora... Sinto muito, mas temos que tentar resolver o mais rápido possível o problema da fundação! Saory levanta-se do piano.

- Claro!

Apesar de exaustos após a longa viagem tiveram que tratar dos problemas da fundação naquele mesmo dia. Já era noite e depois de muitas reuniões tudo já estava quase que resolvido. Dentro de dois dias poderiam voltar à Grécia. Passaram o dia todo juntos e apesar dos problemas que tiveram de resolver o dia fora bom! De volta a Mansão Kido ambos estavam cansados e como já haviam comido algo na rua, o que mais queriam era descansar e dormir.

- Nossa que dia tivemos hoje! Saory se espreguiça demoradamente e visivelmente cansada. Kanon sorri também cansado e diz:

- É, mas o importante é que já resolvemos quase tudo, não é mesmo?

- É sim... Ela sorri – Agora acho melhor irmos pra cam... Dormir! Saory cora. Finalmente se dava conta de que estavam os dois ali e... SOZINHOS!

- Tem razão, também estou cansado!

- Tudo bem... Eu lhe mostro onde você vai dormir!

E assim nesse clima estranho de tensão eles dois subiram até os aposentos de superiores da Mansão. O caminho todo Saory sentia o olhar dele sobre ela, tão ávido que parecia tocar em sua pele, fazendo-a corar. Ele por sua vez sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e também o que estava causando a ela, bastava reparar no rosto corado da jovem... Depois de uma longa e silenciosa subida, em frente ao grande corredor onde ficavam os quartos Saory não sabia se AGRADECIA as suas criadas ou se as devia MATAR...

Elas fizeram EXATAMENTE o que ELA havia mandado... Deram o MELHOR QUARTO ao visitante... O que ficava de FRENTE ao DELA! A perspectiva de que somente duas portas de madeira seriam a barreira que os separavam aquela noite, a estava deixando perturbada e ao mesmo tempo extasiada com a situação...

- É... Bem... Aqui é o seu quarto e se desejar alguma coisa é só pedir!

- Tudo, bem... Acho que não vou precisar de nada, Obrigado! "Desejar? O que desejo não posso e nem nunca vou poder ter... VOCÊ..." - Durma bem... Senhorita! Diz ele fitando a face corada de Saory, contendo-se para não seguir o ímpeto de seu coração e arrebatar aquela boca rósea com um beijo.

- Boa noite, e... Obrigada por tudo! Saory sorri timidamente e adentra o seu quarto, enquanto Kanon faz o mesmo.

Depois de um banho relaxante Kanon vestiu as calças do pijama cedido pela mansão e deitou-se sobre a enorme e macia cama de seus aposentos. A noite estava quente o que dificultava para dormir, além do que o calor não era a única coisa que o incomodava... Não conseguia parar de pensar NELA, e no quanto a desejava... Ele repetia a si mesmo pra parar de se comportar como um adolescente com a libido a flor da pele, mas a barreira entre eles dois agora era tão frágil... De repente o seu celular toca, fazendo-o voltar à realidade... Era o irmão Saga querendo saber se a viagem havia corrido bem, mas no fundo ele ouvia vozes conhecidas e agitação...

"Nossa será que ELE já PEGOU a DEUSINHA GOSTOSA?... Psiu! Calem a boca! Ai GIOOO que horror!... Há ESSA HORA? ELA deve ta lá com ELE... Será que vocês só pensam NISSO?... Vai dizer que VOCÊ NÃO?... Cala a boca BARBIE!".

- Você ta com uma TORCIDA DE FUTEBOL atrás de você Saga? Kanon já estava perdendo a paciência... Como é que eles podiam pensar tanta bobagem junta? Parecia que o Santuário INTEIRO estava do outro lado da linha...

Saga responde rindo:

- Não... Não, meu irmão é que o pessoal quer saber como você e Saory estão... Só isso!

- Estou ÓTIMO e ela tb!

"Gritos ao fundo: - Hummmmm!".

- Até logo meu irmão! Em dois dias estamos de volta! Impaciente Kanon desliga o celular...

- Fala sério? Vocês falam demais! Diz Saga desligando o telefone.

- E aquele FD não disse o que queríamos saber... Será que ELE já deu um TRATO na DEUSINHA? Diz MDM esfregando as mãos e sorrindo.

- Que ROMANTISMO... Afrodite faz cara de decepção.

- Que palhaçada, isso sim! O que vocês tem com a vida deles?

- Ah, é verdade... Mas então por quê VOCÊ também está aqui, BARBIE ROXA?

- Eu... Balbucia Mu - Queria saber se correu tudo bem com a viagem, só isso!

- Pode PARAR ITALIANO! Deixa o MEU MUZINHO em paz! Harle abraça Mu.

- Hummm! Defendendo o AMORZINHO...

- Tem razão à única BARBIE aqui é o SHAKA!

- Shu...?

- O QUÊ? Shaka se altera indo pra cima do espanhol.

De volta a mansão...

Kanon coloca o celular sobre a cômoda de seu quarto e passa as mãos demoradamente pelos cabelos... "Mas o que foi aquilo? Será que foi impressão minha, ou... Até o MU estava lá? Como é que eles podem pensar uma COISA DESSAS? Eu, ELA... Nós...? Não que eu não tenha tido vontade, mas... Meu Deus! O que EU estou pensando? Agora pouco disse que não ia mais pensar nisso, no entanto...".

Sentindo-se perturbado e vendo que não conseguiria dormir TÃO CEDO, Kanon decidiu descer as escadas meio que sem rumo pra tentar espairecer um pouco, não contendo um ávido olhar, ao deparar-se com a porta do quarto de Saory e imaginando... "Como será que ELA... DORME?".

Em seu quarto Saory também não conseguia dormir e ouviu o barulho da porta do quarto em frente se abrir e depois fechar...

"Meu Deus será que ELE vem até... AQUI? Ai, que vergonha! Será que só consigo pensar bobagens e... Nesse HOMEM... LINDO!" Sentada sobre a sua cama com as bochechas coradas, Saory se abana e esconde o rosto entre as mãos...

Passou-se um certo tempo, quase uma hora pra ser mais exata (Saory havia contado no relógio...) e NADA dele voltar... Ela não agüentava mais esperar, tinha que ir ver onde ele estava. Talvez poderia estar precisando de... SUA AJUDA... Sem pestanejar ela vestiu o seu hoby de seda e saiu atrás dele...

Ele não estava em lugar algum! Foi então que ela viu uma luz vinda da cozinha e deduziu que ele deveria estar lá...

Relutante ela foi até a cozinha e chegando lá constatou que estivera certa... Ele realmente estava lá, mas parecia estar adormecido...

Kanon estava sentado à mesa da cozinha e repousava a cabeça sobre a mesa. Alguns fios de seus cabelos azuis deslizavam sobre sua face, encobrindo parte de seu belo e másculo rosto... Saory conteve um suspiro ao notar que ele estava parcialmente despido. Os longos cabelos deslizando pelas suas costas fortes e desnudas...

Como ela queria poder tocar aquele corpo definido, quente... Sentir aqueles braços fortes a enlaçarem... Sem poder conter o desejo que a estava consumindo, ela aproximou-se dele e tocou sutilmente em seus cabelos, em seu rosto adormecido e depois em seu braço, mas no instante seguinte...

Com um movimento rápido ele despertou puxando-a pelos braços, fazendo-a cair em seu colo... Presa, indefesa, sendo segurada pelos pulsos Saory apenas arfava de excitação e medo, diante dos olhos azuis que a fitavam em silêncio... Assim como ela, ELE estava sem reação... Estavam tão próximos como jamais haviam estado e aquele doce perfume mais uma vez o estava embriagando... O rosto corado da jovem, seus seios arfando sob o fino hoby de seda e a sua boca rubra entreaberta e desprovida de batom, o estavam deixando louco de desejo e incapaz de se controlar... O calor de seus corpos se misturavam e aos poucos ambos foram cedendo... Aos poucos Kanon foi soltando os pulsos dela, com uma das mãos acariciou o seu rosto e com a outra envolveu a sua cintura. Foi inevitável uma aproximação e seus lábios se tocaram num beijo... Ele a ouviu suspirar e depois envolver os braços em seu pescoço. O beijo que havia começado sutil, agora havia se tornado quente, lascivo...

Saory não acreditava no que estava fazendo, mas ainda sim não continha o desejo que sentia deslizando as mãos entre os cabelos dele e também sobre suas costas e braços fortes que a puxavam pra mais próximo de si. As mãos grandes e quentes do cavaleiro deslizavam sobre as costas de Saory, fazendo-a suspirar com o toque que parecia a estar queimando...

A muito que a razão e as diferenças que os separavam haviam desaparecido, agora eles eram apenas um homem e uma mulher que apaixonados rendiam-se ao momento de afeto que tanto haviam desejado e sonhado, mas...

- Senh... rita? Ouvi... Um grito... Ah me desculpe... Eu...

O segurança da mansão que havia ouvido o grito de Saory ao chegar na cozinha e ser surpreendida por Kanon resolvera ir até lá pra ver o que estava acontecendo, mas acabara deparando-se com uma cena um tanto... CONSTRANGEDORA e agora estava completamente desconcertado...

Não mais que os dois... Ou melhor, ELA...

Saory se recompõe com o rosto em chamas, levantando-se do colo dele e apertando o hoby de encontro ao corpo, e dava graças a Deus por Tatsumi o seu mordomo estar de férias... Se fosse ele a encontrar em tal SITUAÇÃO, talvez fosse capaz de querer expulsar Kanon a ponta pés, ou pior... Mandar prendê-lo sob a acusação de assédio sexual! Tudo o que ele queria era protegê-la como um pai zeloso, mas às vezes exagerava na dose... Afinal ela já era uma MULHER, e sabia muito bem se defender!

Enquanto Kanon permanecia sentado e de costas para o segurança segurando-se para não rir de tal situação, ela desajeitadamente tentava se explicar:

- Es... ta... Tudo bem! Eu... Ahm... Não, houve... NADA!

- Mil perdões... Senhorita Kido! O segurança se vai sem jeito.

- Por que me olha com ESSA CARA? Isso foi extremamente CONSTRANGEDOR! Saory fita o rosto de Kanon que mantinha um sorriso jocoso nos lábios.

- Oras... Constrangedor? Foi sim, mas também... Maravilhoso! Kanon levanta-se e aproxima-se da jovem corada e de cabeça baixa, que evitava olhá-lo – Foi maravilhoso poder beijá-la! A sua boca é doce...

- Eu... eu...

Diante da jovem ruborizada a sua frente ele só tinha um desejo, o de beijá-la novamente! Sentir aquele corpo delicado e perfumado junto do seu mais uma vez, mas... De repente uma luz se fez em sua mente, fazendo com que os seus temores e dúvidas voltassem a digladiar em seu interior... O que é que ele estava fazendo?... Ele não poderia ter feito aquilo! Ela ainda era quase uma criança diante dele... Ele um homem de quase trinta anos e ela uma jovem inexperiente de apenas dezessete. Realmente além da barreira DEUSA E CAVALEIRO, havia também a barreira entre suas idades... Não poderia simplesmente seduzi-la. Kanon sabia que o sentimento que tinha por ela era mais do que isso, um simples desejo, algo físico, mas... Deveria guardar isso pra si, pois nunca poderia realizar esse sonho... Ter o amor de sua DEUSA...

Sem pensar ele respondeu tocando em seu rosto:

- Me... Desculpe, Senhorita! Foi um erro beijá-la...

ERRO? Ela havia acabado de trocar o seu primeiro beijo com ele e se não houvesse chegado ninguém, certamente que teria se entregado a ele ali mesmo na cozinha, tamanha era a paixão que sentia por ele... Ela o amava e o desejava, e ISSO era tudo o que ele tinha a dizer? Foi um ERRO? Saory sentiu uma dor apossar-se de seu coração, ao ouvi-lo pronunciar tais palavras e conteve o choro que persistia em subir pela sua garganta. Afinal ela estava enganada... Estava apaixonada por um homem que nada sentia por ela... Enquanto ELA... O amava perdidamente...

Saory desvencilhou-se dele e do toque terno de sua mão sobre o seu rosto, saindo dali sem olhar pra trás...

Dois dias haviam se passado e desde o episódio da cozinha eles dois mal se falaram... Cuidaram dos problemas da fundação e agora estavam voltando para a Grécia. Depois do beijo trocado tratavam-se como completos estranhos, evitando olharem-se e principalmente se tocarem. Kanon não sabia o que fazer diante da situação em que se encontravam... Não sabia ao certo se ela se ofendera com o beijo ou pelo que ele havia dito. Ela parecia ter correspondido a ele, mas depois... Realmente ele não sabia o que pensar...

E assim os dois voltaram à Grécia...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

_De volta a Grécia..._

- Obrigada pela ajuda!

- De nada, Senhorita Kido!

- Até!

- Até...

_Uma semana depois... _

Kanon estava deitado em seu quarto e tentava dormir, mas estava difícil essa noite... Ele e Saory não se encontraram mais depois da viajem ao Japão, mas esse distanciamento só o fez pensar ainda mais nela e no beijo que haviam trocado... Culpava-se por isso, mas não conseguia deixar de desejar tocá-la novamente, beijá-la... Sentia que não era digno de desejar o amor de sua Deusa e muito menos de ser correspondido por ela, mas como esquecer o que havia acontecido entre eles? Esquecer o seu perfume, o gosto de sua boca... Pensar na jovem Deusa não o deixava dormir, mas havia algo ainda mais perturbador... Os afetos EXAGERADOS no quarto ao lado...

- Cansei! Será que ESSES DOIS não têm CONTOLE? Já são 3:00 hs...

Mais uma vez, a ruiva havia aparecido para uma visitinha e ele não iria agüentar ficar a noite toda ouvindo os afetos de Saga e Marin. Decidido a ter um pouco de paz Kanon rumou mais uma vez até o quarto de Hecates, rezando pra ela estar na casa de Kamus essa noite.

- Hecates? Kanon bate na porta – Você está aí?

- Hummm... Entra! Responde Hecates bocejando sem almenos se levantar.

- Desculpe, Achei que estivesse na casa do Kamus... Diz ele parado à porta e já ia se retirar, quando a ouviu chamar:

- Espere... Hecates senta-se na cama esfregando os olhos – É o seu querido irmãozinho e a ruiva de novo, não é?

- É sim! Kanon sorri – Parecem COELHOS!

- Coelhos? Igualzinho ao Espanhol e a "coelhinha" dele! Hecates sorri - Mas, enfim se quiser pode dormir no meu sofá! Hecates indica com a cabeça o sofá perto da parede.

- Obrigado irmãzinha! Kanon sorri aliviado – Espero não causar problemas entre você e Kamus... Hecates observa Kanon deitar-se no sofá e diz:

- Kamus? Deixa que com ele EU me entendo depois... Ele não pode ser tão bobo assim, pra ter ciúmes de você! Nossa, mas notei uma coisa...

- O quê?

- Você sorriu! Ah dias que você anda de cara fechada, cabisbaixo... Na verdade desde que voltou do Japão... O que houve com você? Kanon olha para a face preocupada de Hecates e diz:

- Desculpe, mas não quero falar sobre isso!

- Tudo bem, mas... Se esconder dela não vai diminuir o que você sente... Hecates deita-se novamente e Kanon permanece em silêncio – Boa noite!

"Meu Deus, será que todo já mundo sabe? Mas, ela tem razão acho que deveria conversar com Saory... Temos que esclarecer o que houve...".

O dia amanheceu e Kanon acordou todo dolorido e morrendo de dor nas costas, devido ao sofá UM TANTO PEQUENO do quarto de Hecates, onde fora "obrigado" dormir a noite passada. Hecates ainda estava dormindo quando ele saiu e deparou-se com uma das servas que faziam a limpeza das casas.

- Bom dia, Hellen! Diz Kanon num sorriso.

- Ah... Muito bom dia, Senhor... Kanon! Responde a serva sorrindo e percorrendo o tórax desnudo do cavaleiro.

- Não é um tanto cedo pra você, estar aqui? Diz ele endireitando a coluna.

- É... Eu... Resolvi adiantar o serviço! A moça sorri encarando-o.

- Tudo bem, não vou mais atrapalhá-la! Vou tomar uma ducha, depois você passa lá pra arrumar meu quarto também... Está uma bagunça! Ele sorri e adentra o quarto deixando a moça suspirando com o olhar sonhador:

"ZEUS, que homem LINDO! ATRAPALHAR-ME? Adoraria que ele me atrapalhasse o dia todo... A NOITE TODA! Mas, estranho... Por que ELE dormiu no quarto da NAMORADA DO CAVALEIRO DE AQUÁRIO?".

Um certo tempo depois Hecates acordou e foi até a cozinha tomar café onde encontrou Hellen. A serva que era só risos veio pra cima de Hecates...

- Bom dia, Senhorita Hecates!

- Bom... Dia! Hecates encara a expressão estranha no rosto da serva.

- Bom dia, irmãzinha! Kanon chega até a cozinha e abraça Hecates beijando seu rosto. A serva os olha com olhos cobiçosos, sorri e sai.

- O que deu NESSA AÍ? Me olhou estranho!

- Impressão sua, Hecates! Kanon sorri e senta-se pra tomar café.

- E então pensou no que eu te disse? Hecates senta-se à mesa.

- No que?

- Em você e Saory... Vai falar com ELA?

- O QUÊ? Kanon quase se engasga – EU... ELA... NÓS, não temos NADA um com o OUTRO! Que bobagem Hecates! Kanon sorri sem jeito.

- Bobagem? Bobagem é vocês dois esconderem o que sentem um pelo outro! Acha que não dá pra perceber? O jeito que você olha pra ela, o jeito que ela olha pra você... Diga-me, pra que se esconder? Hecates fita o rosto de Kanon.

- Eu... Kanon suspira desanimado – Ela é uma Deusa...

- E também uma MULHER...

- Hecates eu...

O ruído de vozes e passos vindos do corredor cessam a conversa dos dois na cozinha... Kanon olha pra Hecates e diz em tom de súplica:

- Por favor, não comente isso com ninguém!

- Tudo bem! Não se preocupe... Hecates sorri.

- E aí, já acordaram bando de PREGUIÇOSOS!

- Bom dia pra você também MDM! Diz Hecates.

Milo e Aiolos se aproximam:

- Bom dia irmãzinha! Milo beija o rosto de Hecates.

- Cadê o Saga, Kanon? Indaga Aiolos.

- Saga? Acho que não vão vê-lo tão cedo... Está dormindo! Kanon sorri.

- AINDA? FD... Justo hoje que combinamos de fazer um treinozinho amigável na Arena!

- Combinaram? Ele não me disse nada...

- Não Kanon... MDM quer dizer que nós combinamos, aí viemos convidar vocês dois! Aiolos abraça Milo amigavelmente – Ta afim? Acho que Kamus também vai, Hecates, já falamos com ele! Hecates sorri radiante e levanta-se.

- Kamus vai? Então eu também vou! Vou trocar de roupa...

- Então, vai ou não vai Kanon? Diz Milo impaciente como sempre.

- Eu... Não sei...

- Acho que você deveria ir... MDM sorri maroto – Até ATHENA, vai estar lá!

- Sao... A Senhorita Kido vai assistir? Kanon levanta-se de súbito.

- Vai sim... Dizem Milo e Aiolos num sorriso.

- Tudo bem, eu vou... Kanon sorri animado.

MDM que nunca fora de meias palavras, não pensou duas vezes e gritou na porta de Saga, chamando-o pra juntar-se a eles. Sem sair do quarto Saga respondeu, que os via depois... Sabia muito bem como eram Giorgio e Milo, e que se não comparecesse, eles viriam até a sua casa para buscá-lo.

Uma meia hora depois MDM, Milo, Aiolos e Kanon se juntaram aos demais na antiga Arena de treinamento. A maioria dos amigos estava presente, mas a pessoa a qual Kanon ansiava rever, não... Onde estava Saory?

- Vejam só até a BARBIE ROXA veio! Diz MDM olhando para Mu junto de Harle.

- É, mas ele não conta! Diz Milo.

- Cadê a outra BARBIE? Disse que também vinha... Diz Aiolos procurando por Shaka – Olhem só, até o Deba veio!

- E o Shura, não vem? Diz Kanon.

- O ESPANHOL? Eu o encontrei com a cara amassada, mas ele disse que vinha depois... A COELHINHA dele tava lá eu acho... FD não perde tempo!

- Deixa o Shura ouvir você chamando a namorada dele de COELHA... Diz Milo num sorriso.

- E não é? ELA deixou o espanhol na SECA por meses, mas agora... Parece que ele ta até EMAGRECENDO... Resolveram mesmo compensar o ATRASO! MDM ri, junto dos amigos – Mas agora chega de palhaçada e vamos descer! Vamos ao que interessa... O treino!

Os quatro se dirigiram até as arquibancadas e sentaram-se aguardando pelos demais. Logo depois chegaram Afrodite junto de Shina e sentaram-se acima de Mu e Harle. Dido não estava a fim de participar, mas ver um MONTE de HOMEM SARADO, SEM CAMISA e lutando era uma excelente maneira de começar o dia! Passado algum tempo vieram Kamus e Hecates, que se despediu do francês com um beijo enquanto esse se reuniu aos amigos que estavam lá em baixo. Logo que Kamus chegou ao grupo de amigos, MDM gritou o mais escandalosamente possível:

- Olhem lá A BARBIEEE CHEGOU!

Todos olharam pra cima e depararam-se um Shaka roxo de vergonha junto da namorada Mel que o arrebatou num beijo, pra calar a boca dos "amiguinhos" intrometidos. Quase que sem ar, o loiro ainda mais vermelho que antes desce junto de Saga que acabara de chegar, até o grupo lá em baixo.

- Nossa, que sono! Marin boceja – Saga que me desculpe, mas não garanto nada que não vou dormir antes deles começarem esse treino! A ruiva deita-se nas arquibancadas perto de Afrodite.

- Hummm... A noite foi tão BOA assim QUERIDA? Afrodite sorri maroto. Marin sorri sem jeito sob o olhar maroto das garotas, quando Aiolia chega.

- Bom dia, meu amor! O Leão aproxima-se, ergue Shina nos braços e a beija demoradamente sob os olhares cobiçosos de Afrodite, que suspirava com a cena. Aiolia desce até os amigos e Shina volta a sentar-se na maior desenvoltura.

- Hummm... Ta firme com o Leão, hein? Hecates sorri.

- Que isso querida! To só FICANDO com ELE... – Nossa Marin, seu cunhado ta mais GOSTOSO hoje... Shina fita Kanon e depois acena pra ele.

- SHINA! Se o Aiolia vê... Avisa Marin, receosa do ciúmes do Leão.

- Que nada, Marin! Cão que ladra não morde! Diz Mel - Ou melhor...

- Leão que rugi... Termina Hecates fazendo-as rir.

- Bom... Morder? Shina sorri maliciosamente - Depende, meninas...

Enquanto as garotas riam demoradamente com Shina e Afrodite comparando os ATRIBUTOS FÍSICOS dos rapazes e falando bobagens, os rapazes começaram o treino amistoso em forma de competição lá em baixo.

No alto da Arena existia as ruínas de um templo que tinha a entrada para o lado das arquibancadas e que terminava com a vista para o mar. Na entrada desse templo que ficava distante das pessoas que assistiam a competição, a jovem Athena observava ao longe os seus cavaleiros se divertindo. Gostaria tanto de estar lá também, de ser uma pessoa normal, mas... Ela não se sentia à vontade pra aproximar-se da Arena e com isso DELE também... Ela ainda sentia o gosto de sua boca na dela, seu cheiro, suas mãos a tocando... Ainda pensava nele e agora ainda mais que antes... Não conseguia esquecê-lo! Seu coração estava partido, pois se sentia usada por ele... Usada em um momento de fraqueza, em que ela cedeu devido ao amor que sentia por ele, e ELE... Aproveitara essa fraqueza para satisfazer os seus desejos, sem se importar em ferir o seu coração. Como ela queria poder não pensar mais nele, apagar o amor que sentia, mas... Como?

Vencida ela encosta-se no pilar do templo e fica a observá-lo ao longe, sentindo o ímpeto de seu coração a impulsionar a de ir até ele...

Lá em baixo ao longe Kanon viu a sua doce aparição, mas mal pestanejou para constatar se aquilo era real e ela... Já havia sumido! Sentou-se desanimado nas arquibancadas enquanto os amigos conversavam animadamente, sem almenos notar a expressão melancólica em seu rosto. Hecates conversava com as amigas e notou o que estava acontecendo... Decidida a ajudar o amigo, ela desceu até lá onde os rapazes estavam e sentou-se perto dele.

- O que ainda está fazendo aqui?

- O que disse Hecates? Diz Kanon olhando pra ela.

- Ela ta lá esperando você e... Você fica aqui? Diz Hecates séria.

- Acha que devo ir... Kanon baixa a voz para que não os escutassem – Até Ela?

- É claro! Eles... Hecates olha os dourados animados que conversavam a sua frente – Nem vão notar que VOCÊ saiu! Termina ela num sorriso.

- Obrigado, minha amiga! Kanon beija o seu rosto e sai sorrateiro.

Nesse momento Kamus que lutava com Milo, se distrai vendo Kanon beijar a sua namorada e quase leva um soco do escorpião, desviando a tempo, mas caindo no chão da Arena. Os amigos vaiam a má atuação do SENHOR DO GELO e Milo SE SENTE levantando os braços em sinal de vitória...

- Quem é que PODE com o ESCORPIÃO? Digam? Milo sorri vitorioso e o seu "Fãclub" (as servas, garotas, amazonas e o mulherio geral do Santuário) o aplaudem com gritinhos e acenado pra ele...

- CONVENCIDO! Gritam os rapazes de bronze que haviam vindo assistir.

- É isso mesmo! O MEU MESTRE KAMUS é MUITO MELHOR que VOCÊ!

- CALA A BOCA PATO! Gritam todos juntos, dourados e "bronzeados".

- Isso mesmo PATO, o Kamus é MEU! Diz Hecates fazendo-os cair no riso e o Cisne corar pior que o próprio Shaka. Kamus se mantêm sério e lança um olhar gelado a Hecates. Enquanto isso lá em cima...

Saory caminhava até os fundos do templo e parou encostando-se a um dos pilares a observar a imensidão do mar... Kanon chegou como sempre sorrateiro e a passos leves caminhou até ela, sentindo o coração acelerar com a possibilidade de se falarem, ou até mesmo, quem sabe... De se tocarem de novamente... Ela trajava aquele mesmo vestido branco e quase transparente de seda, que contra a claridade dourada vinda do sol tornava ainda mais evidente o contorno se seu corpo... Ele contém um suspiro e chega até ela, que se mantém de costas pra ele.

- Precisamos conversar...

- O QUÊ? Saory vira-se bruscamente ficando frente a frente com ele – Não... Temos NADA pra conversar... CAVALEIRO! Termina ela corando e faz menção de sair sendo impedida por ele que a segura pelo braço.

- Temos sim! Desde... Aquele dia, em que te beijei que você me evita...

- Eu... Ahm... Saory suspira e encosta-se no pilar – Aquilo foi um ERRO, como VOCÊ mesmo me disse, ou não se lembra? Kanon fita a face visivelmente decepcionada e corada de Saory e diz:

- Talvez seja, mas... Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você! Ele desliza uma das mãos sobre o rosto dela, fazendo-a suspirar.

- Chega... Saory segura a mão dele em seu rosto – Por que brinca comigo?

- Não estou brincando! Só penso em você... Saory sente seus olhos marejarem de lágrimas e diz fitando os olhos dele:

- Então por quê me disse aquilo aquele dia? Por que me rejeitou? Lágrimas escorem por seu rosto sendo amparadas por ele. Kanon responde encarando o belo rosto da Deusa:

- Eu, não a rejeitei! Eu... Gosto de você! Desejo você... Se disse aquilo, foi porque julgo ser impossível haver algo entre nós... Você é uma DEUSA e eu... um reles cavaleiro que já errou demais nessa vida...

- Eu... Kanon é só isso o que você sente, por mim? DESEJO? Saory parecia não ter ouvido nada do que ele havia falado. O que ela queria era ouvir da boca dele que ELE também a amava... Pouco importava pra ela o passado deles, afinal passado é passado e ela, havia se apaixonado pelo homem que ele havia se tornado, não pelo o que ele havia sido no passado. A resposta dele não foi "bem" o que ela desejava mais foi tão doce quanto ouvir uma declaração de amor... Um beijo...

Mais uma vez ela sentiu o calor do corpo dele envolver o seu, suas mãos enlaçarem a sua cintura e aos poucos seus pés perderem o contato com o chão... Seu corpo roçar sobre o dele enquanto ele a levantava em seus braços fortes... Vencida, sentindo suas costas serem apoiadas contra a parede do pilar, ela envolve os braços sobre o pescoço dele deslizando as mãos por entre os seus cabelos. Aquilo não era uma declaração de amor com palavras, mas talvez esse gesto significasse mais do que isso...

A verdade era que ele a amava, mas não conseguia expor isso em palavras... A culpa por nutrir esse amor a seu ver impossível, o fazia calar-se diante dela, alem do que, apesar de ser um homem experiente Kanon nunca havia amado verdadeiramente uma mulher, portanto aquilo era algo novo para ele...

Ouvindo as ondas do mar que batiam contra a encosta do templo, ele assim como ela, havia se esquecido do tempo e ambos se deleitavam com aquele beijo apaixonado, sentindo a brisa da manhã bater em seus corpos...

- Eu... te... amo! Saory sussurra com a voz entrecortada, contra a boca dele. Kanon sorri ainda beijando-a, deslizando os lábios pelo seu queixo, bochecha e parando próximo ao seu ouvido, sussurra:

- Acho que não mereço o amor de uma Deusa... Ele sente o corpo dela estremecer e aos poucos a traz de volta ao chão...

- Não me veja assim... Saory toca o rosto de Kanon – É isso que nos tem distanciado até agora... Veja-me como uma mulher! Uma mulher que te ama... Kanon fica estático diante da declaração dela sem saber o que dizer. Saory sente a hesitação dele e toca em seus lábios dizendo:

- Não precisa me dizer nada agora, só que... Vai estar sempre comigo! Kanon beija a ponta dos dedos dela e depois sua mão, e diz fitando os olhos azuis da Deusa:

- Eu prometo... Estarei sempre com você... Saory sorri pra ele que corresponde ao seu sorriso.

Finalmente movidos apenas pelos seus corações eles pareciam ter se entendido e esquecido as suas diferenças...

Na Arena...

- Hecates? O que você tava fazendo lá em baixo com o GOSTOSÃO do Kanon?

- Shina! Controle-se! Diz Marin sorrindo para a amiga.

- Eu? Nada... Fui ver o meu Kaminhus mais de perto, é isso!

- É só que não foi uma boa idéia, não é querida? Afrodite sorri – Pobre Kamus! Acabou levando uma do Milo! Nossa menina... Não sabia que você tinha um poder de sedução TÃO GRANDE, todo esse magnetismo sobre o Francês! Hecates sorri para Afrodite e Shina diz:

- Poder de SEDUÇÃO? MAGNETISMO? Kamus caiu porque viu o Kanon beijando ela, isso sim! Shina cruza os braços – Eu vi isso, antes dele sair e sumir...

- Verdade, eu também vi... Mel sorri – Mas que bobagem, um beijo fraternal!

- É isso mesmo Shina! Hecates diz séria – Ele é como se fosse meu irmão!

- Nossa Shina? Você ta estranha... Até parece que você ta com ciúmes dele, sei lá, tipo... INTERESSADA? Marin fita o rosto da amiga.

- É... Impressão sua querida! Shina sorri enigmática.

- Mas... Onde será que ELE foi?

- AFRODITE! Gritam todas juntas – Até VOCÊ? Mu e Harle voltam se para trás com o grito das garotas e riem.

- Ai gente... Afrodite passa as mãos sobre os cabelos – É que ELE tava servindo de COLÍRIO pra MIM essa manhã... Não que os outros não o sejam, mas... Dido se abana – Shina tem razão, ele é GOSTOSO mesmo! As garotas riem balançando a cabeça e discretamente Dido lança um olhar para MDM na Arena, que retribui e depois disfarça.

Lá em baixo os rapazes já estavam exaustos e o treino acabando...

- Cara... Gio, você pegou pesado cara! Diz Milo segurando o ombro.

- FD... Queria o que? BRINCAR? Escorpião de ARAQUE! MDM sorri.

- Hahaha... Italiano, muito engraçado! Milo fecha a cara.

- É, mas... Saga sorri – O Milo "venceu" o Kamus!

- Venceu? Shaka arqueia a sobrancelha – Kamus só estava distraído...

- Ah, cala boca BARBIE! Exaspera Milo, fazendo os amigos rirem e Shaka corar, indo pra cima dele e o segurando pelo colarinho.

- Quem é BARBIE?

- Além de VOCÊ? Diz Milo com cara de deboche e recuando.

- Oras? O MU! Quem mais seria? Mas com ele não tem graça... Diz MDM – Ele não liga! Por isso VOCÊ é a NOSSA BARBIE OFICIAL! Gio dá uma gargalhada batendo nas costas de Shaka e os amigos vão pra cima do indiano bagunçando o seu cabelo e gritando em coro:

- BABIEEEEEE! BABIEEEEEE! BABIEEEEEE!

- Coitadinho do meu loiro, tão zoando ele de novo! Diz Mel levantando-se cruzando os braços – Já disse pra ele não dar bola, mas... Bem, vou até lá! Mel desce em defesa do namorado, enquanto Kamus subia com cara de poucos amigos até onde as garotas estavam.

- Precisamos conversar... Diz Kamus para Hecates.

- Claro! SENHOR DO GELO... Hecates fita a expressão séria de Kamus e o acompanha subindo as escadas da Arena.

- Coitadinha! Afrodite suspira – Tomara que o Kamus não brigue com ela!

- Verdade, que bobagem! Marin apóia Dido e Shina se mantém em silêncio.

O treino havia acabado e o pessoal já começava a se dispersar. Harle subiu até onde Dido estava, junto de Mu e disse:

- Dido? Beatriz não veio...

- E nem o Shura... Completa Mu.

- Os... COELHOS? Não tiveram tempo de vir, eu acho... Saga ri e se aproxima sentando-se perto de Marin.

Entrementes os demais também chegaram...

- Realmente essa história de COELHO pegou, hein? Diz Aiolia sorrindo.

- Igual a PATO... BARB... Aiolos vê Shaka lhe lançar um olhar fuzilante e pára de falar, sorrindo para o irmão Aiolia.

- É... MDM sorri - Mas... Esperem, só agora notei algo... De repente Giorgio fica sério e fita o rosto de Saga.

- Que isso Gio? Ta me achando com cara de COELHO também? O grupo ri e MDM diz com uma expressão marota em sua face:

- Bom... Isso quem saberia dizer melhor é a Marin! A ruiva cora e Giorgio continua: - Mas, não é isso não! É que só agora notei que o FD do seu irmão sumiu! Onde será que ele foi? PALHAÇO! Fomos convidá-lo pessoalmente e ELE some desse jeito? Aiolos fita MDM e diz:

- Menos Gio... Afinal você deu um desconto pro Shura!

- É, mas... Digamos que Espanhol tava, um TANTO... OCUPADO! Gio ri.

- E quem te garante que o Kanon também, não esteja OCUPADO? Diz Deba.

- Hummm... Até que enfim! O TOURO entrando da conversa! Diz Aiolia.

- Esqueceu foi? Diz Milo sorrindo e MDM completa:

- Ele só "conversa" com as BARBIES... Gio indica com a cabeça Mu e Shaka. Os amigos caiem no riso e Mu balança a cabeça, mas nada diz, enquanto Shaka... O loiro fica enfurecido e o touro roxo de vergonha...

Lá em cima no templo...

Sentados aos fundos do templo, Saory e Kanon desfrutavam do momento na companhia um do outro. Kanon estava recostado à parede do templo e Saory repousava a cabeça sobre o seu peito, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos ternamente sobre as suas costas...

- Acho que o treino já terminou... Kanon repousa um beijo no alto da cabeça de Saory. Ela se aconchega mais sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o abraçá-la apertado adiando o momento de se despedirem.

- Será? Sussurra a Deusa.

- Acho que sim... Kanon sorri sentindo as mãos delicadas dela deslizarem sobre seu peito.

- Que pena! Aí você vai ter que ir...

- Eu... Irei só se você quiser! Mas, enfim... Acho melhor eu ir mesmo, pois pelo menos por enquanto é melhor que ELES, não saibam... Você não acha?

- Talvez, mas... Saory fita o rosto dele – Na verdade não me importo com isso... Não me importa que ELES saibam que amo você... Saory segura o rosto dele entre as mãos e repousa um beijo sutil em seus lábios.

- Mas... Kanon pondera evitando o olhar dela e sentindo o toque terno de suas mãos em seu pescoço – Eles, podem ver a nossa ligação com maus olhos, afinal eu... Nem sempre fui, o que sou hoje...

- Não me importa o passado e sim o futuro... Saory o abraça apertado e ele corresponde envolvendo os braços em sua cintura.

- É uma loucura o que estamos fazendo... Sussurra ele.

- Não... É um sonho! E eu, não quero mais acordar...

Ele volta-se para ela afagando seus cabelos, depois segura seu rosto sutilmente entre as mãos dizendo:

- Realmente é um sonho, e eu não consigo mais resistir... Kanon sorri e os seus olhos azuis a fitam avidamente - Você é linda!

Saory sorri timidamente corando diante daquele sorriso sedutor, antes de mais um beijo que a fez esquecer-se de todo o resto...

**Ufa! Mais um cap. terminado espero que gostem! **

**Beijos **

**_Ahhhhh... E _****_lulu-lilits_****_ (Analuisa) pode deixar que vem mais... COISAS, daqui pra frente... rsrs... Aguarde! XD_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Por entre as frestas dos pilares do antigo templo, a luz do sol serpenteava manchando o chão de dourado. Uma brisa suave perpassava e aos fundos do templo, Saory aguardava a chegada dele...

Kanon chegou e fitou a jovem Deusa por alguns instantes, enquanto ela voltava-se para ele. Não eram necessárias palavras para que se cumprimentassem... Os olhos de Saory cintilaram ao vê-lo e ele aproximou-se, apossando-se de sua boca e erguendo-a nos braços, sentindo-a apoiar as mãos sobre seus ombros e sussurrar...

Duas semanas haviam se passado e Saory e Kanon, ainda se encontravam da maneira sorrateira de sempre... Um ou o outro ia primeiro pra não despertar suspeitas e naquele antigo templo onde ninguém costumava ir, longe dos olhares curiosos, os dois passavam momentos agradáveis juntos... Encontravam-se todos os fins de tarde e por mais incrível que possa parecer, até agora ninguém parecia ter notado o romance deles dois.

Kanon achava o fato muito estranho, mesmo que ele e Saory estivessem tomando muito cuidado, pois no Santuário nada passava sorrateiro por muito tempo... Os amigos foram capazes de ligar para o Japão só pra saber COMO eles estavam e agora, no entanto estavam quietos demais... Nenhuma piadinha, nenhum comentário... Bom, tirando as indiretas de Giorgio, mas nada mais, além disso. Talvez esse MILAGRE, se devesse ao fato de Kanon estar envolvido com a "Senhora do Santuário" e o respeito que a grande maioria tinha pela jovem Deusa, acabou impedindo que comentassem o que supunham estar acontecendo entre eles.

Saory por sua vez também não notara nada de estranho, e apesar de não se importar com o que os outros fossem pensar, estava até gostando desses encontros secretos... O fato de "terem que se esconder" parecia tornar ainda mais excitante os seus encontros...

Depois de algumas horas que pareceram minutos na companhia um do outro e uma custosa despedida, Saory seguiu para o seu templo e Kanon para Gêmeos. Chegando em casa ele se deparou com algo no mínimo inusitado... Saga e Marin preparando o jantar e Aiolia e Shina na sala, esperando. Era algo incrível, mas depois da briga que tiveram por causa da ruiva, Saga e Aiolia se comportavam como se nada tivesse acontecido, como os bons e velhos amigos de sempre. Talvez isso se devesse ao fato do Leão estar acompanhado, o que o fizera esquecer-se mais rápido da desilusão que tivera, mas... No fundo Kanon pressentia que talvez, o amigo tivesse uma decepção ainda maior com Shina, afinal... Ele a conhecia, muito bem...

- Boa noite!

- Boa noite, meu amigo! Aiolia levanta-se do sofá e abraça Kanon. Pelas costas do Leão, Shina que permaneceu sentada no sofá com as pernas cruzadas de forma sedutora lança um olhar a Kanon... Um olhar que ele desejou que Aiolia jamais pudesse ver, caso contrário a Casa de Gêmeos viria a cair novamente sob os rugidos do Leão...

- Até que enfim, meu irmão! Diz Saga chegando à sala – Onde esteve?

- Eu... Estava... Por aí! Balbucia Kanon - Onde está Hecates? Ela já chegou?

- Hecates? Já sim, está no quarto eu acho... Convidei Kamus pra jantar também, ela deve estar se arrumando...

- Tudo bem, vou lá falar com ela... Kanon se retira e Shina o segue com os olhos, imaginando o que ele teria pra falar com Hecates.

- O que foi? Algum problema meu amor? Aiolia fita a expressão pensativa de Shina e senta-se perto dela.

- Nada não meu amor! Shina repousa um beijo nos lábios do Leão...

Durante essa semana em que Saory e Kanon se encontraram escondidos, ele não vira mais Hecates, pois ela e Kamus decidiram fazer uma viagem a sós pra fugir dos boatos do Santuário e só agora haviam retornado.

- Hecates? Posso entrar? Kanon bate na porta.

- Claro, pode entrar a porta ta aberta...

- Nossa! Ta querendo mesmo impressionar o SENHOR DO GELO, essa noite... Está linda! Kanon sorri para Hecates que estava em frente ao espelho.

- Obrigada! Sorri Hecates – Só espero que ele note...

- Ele ainda ta estranho com você? Mesmo depois de terem passado esse tempo sozinhos, e longe daqui? Kanon senta-se no sofá – Já te disse que se for por minha causa, eu falo com ele!

- Que nada! Só se ele for muito bobo, pra acreditar nas fofocas e boatos que correm pelo Santuário... Hecates senta-se na cama de frente pra ele.

Mal haviam chegado e mais boatos haviam chegado aos seus ouvidos, e Kanon que havia permanecido no Santuário por todo esse tempo, parecia saber menos que Hecates e Kamus que haviam acabado de chegar.

- Fofocas? Diz Kanon surpreso.

- Onde andas? Na lua? Hecates sorri – Deixa pra lá... Há duas semanas que não nos falamos, mas... Pela sua expressão de enlevo... Agora me diga, como andam as coisas entre você e Saory?

- Fale baixo Hecates! Kanon vai até a porta aberta e verifica se não havia ninguém no corredor. Hecates sorri e diz:

- E então?

- Ta tudo bem, ou melhor, excelente e... graças a você!

- Ah que isso! Fico feliz por vocês...

- Sabe, ela não comentou nada comigo sobre esses tais boatos... Diga-me Hecates, o que andam falando? Kanon senta-se novamente no sofá.

- Ahm... Nada... Só bobagens...

Na sala...

Enquanto Saga e Marin estavam ocupados na cozinha, Shina e Aiolia se divertiam na sala... Kamus chegou sisudo, mas acabou rindo diante do que encontrou na sala...

- Humhum! Pigarreia o francês, fazendo-os notar a sua presença. Shina e Aiolia se separam sem fôlego e Kamus continua: - Parece que não há somente um CASAL de COELHOS no Santuário... Ambos caiem no riso.

- Desculpe, meu amigo! Acho que nos excedemos um pouquinho... Aiolia sorri sem jeito e Shina se mantém na mesma, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

- Que isso... Podem "coelhar" à vontade! Diz Kamus num sorriso – Agora... Vocês sabem onde Hecates está? Aiolia sorri sem jeito e Shina responde:

- Hecates...? Ahm... Acho que está no QUARTO DELA, com o... KANON! Os olhos verdes de Shina eram pura malícia sobre Kamus.

- O QUÊ? O francês se altera e imediatamente fecha a cara, saindo dali como um raio até o quarto da namorada...

- Shina! Ta maluca? Quer que a casa caia, é isso? Aiolia repreende Shina.

- Ah, já tava na hora dele saber da melação desses dois, você não acha?

- Melação? Você sabe muito bem, que não passam de boatos sem fundamento!

- Ah, meu amor... Eu não acho que sejam boatos TÃO SEM FUNDAMENTO assim, afinal onde há fumaça há fogo... Shina sorri maliciosa.

- Shina!

- Calma meu amor! Shina desliza as mãos sobre o rosto do leão e o beija, quando Saga e Marin chegam até à sala...

- O que houve aqui? Diz Marin – Parece que ouvi a voz do Kamus, alterada...

- É verdade... O que deu nesse francês, agora? Diz Saga.

Não foi preciso que respondessem...

Gritos vindos do corredor os avisaram sobre o que estava acontecendo...

- HECATES! O que está FAZENDO com ESSE HOMEM, no SEU QUARTO?

- KAMUS... Veja bem, COMO VOCÊ FALA com ELA!

- O QUÊ?

- KANON... Não...

- Acham que devemos ir até lá? Diz Saga preocupado.

- Não sei... Dizem Aiolia e Marin.

- Mas é claro que sim! Vamos perder um SHOW desses? Diz Shina levantando-se do sofá e indo toda animada até o quarto de Hecates, sendo seguida pelos demais.

Lá eles se depararam com uma cena um TANTO... FAMILIAR, fazendo com que Aiolia, Saga e Marin se entreolhassem...

Kanon, Hecates e Kamus... DISCUTINDO...

- Pare com isso Kamus! Está fazendo um papel RIDÍCULO! Diz Hecates pondo-se entre Kanon e Kamus. Kamus a olha com desdém e diz:

- RIDÍCULO? Primeiro eu o vejo te beijando, depois... Os BOATOS de que ELE DORME no SEU QUARTO, e agora... EU, a encontrei aqui TRANCADA com ELE... Kamus passa as mãos pelos cabelos – Eu sou ridículo? Você quer dizer IDIOTA, não é mesmo? Por só agora perceber, o que está a acontecendo...

- Kamus... A porta estava aberta, e você viu isso...

- CALA A BOCA, seu... TRAÍDOR!

- Hummm, a coisa ta esquentando! Diz Shina num sorriso, aos três a porta...

- KAMUS JÁ CHEGA! Exaspera Hecates.

- É isso mesmo, é um TRAÍDOR... É isso o que ELE é! Traiu ATHENA, e agora TRAÍU a minha confiança tentando ROUBAR a MINHA NAMORADA!

- KAMUS... Kanon vai pra cima dele – Eu errei sim e muito no passado, mas saiba de uma coisa, você está completamente equivocado! O sentimento que tenho por Hecates é o de IRMÃO, e... Sinceramente se você prefere acreditar nos BOATOS desse BANDO de FOFOQUEIROS que andam pelo Santuário, acho que você não a merece... Não merece o AMOR que ELA tem por VOCÊ!

O francês ia pra cima de Kanon quando Aiolia e Saga interviram o segurando...

- Chega! Já chega Kamus... Se não acredita em mim, é melhor que vá de uma vez! Nós lhe dissemos a verdade, estávamos apenas CONVERSANDO, mas se você não acredita, O problema é seu! Hecates senta-se na cama e Marin vai até ela sentando-se também.

- CONVERSANDO? E posso saber SOBRE O QUÊ CONVERSAVAM? Diz Kamus irônico. Hecates e Kanon se entreolham, deixando o francês ainda mais nervoso e então ela responde:

- Sobre... NADA que te INTERESSE! Afinal do que me adiantaria contar? Conheço você, e sei que não iria acreditar...

- Quer mesmo saber Kamus? Diz Kanon, mas é interrompido por Hecates.

- NÃO... VOCÊ não vai FALAR NADA pra ELE! Você não vai se expor por causa desse ciúmes bobo dele! Diz Hecates pondo-se de pé novamente.

- Já chega! Kamus se desvencilha de Saga e Aiolia e se vai...

- Meu Deus... Eu não acredito nisso! Hecates senta-se vencida sobre a cama.

- Eu vou lá falar com ele... Diz Kanon já saindo, mas é impedido por Hecates.

- Não! Deixe o Kamus... Deixe que ELE como sempre perceba por si mesmo, que está ERRADO! Hecates o olha séria – Eu o proíbo de falar com ele!

- Está bem... Kanon suspira – Você o conhece melhor que eu, mas... Se vocês não conseguirem se entender, eu vou mesmo falar com ele! Kanon sai do quarto esbarrando em Shina que estava à porta e que não deixou de encará-lo.

Todos saíram do quarto deixando Hecates junto de Marin... Um certo tempo depois a ruiva, voltou à sala e logo foi interpelada por perguntas...

- E aí? Ela lhe disse alguma coisa? Diz Shina curiosa.

- Nada... Marin senta-se no colo de Saga no sofá.

- NADA, meu amor? Saga afaga os cabelos de Marin.

- Sim, nada! Ela só está preocupada que o Kanon vá falar com o Kamus... Ele não foi até ele, foi? Diz Marin, notando que Kanon não estava presente.

- Não! Ele ta no quarto eu acho... Reponde Saga.

- Ela tem razão... Diz Aiolia abraçado a Shina no sofá – Aquele francês de cabeça quente... É melhor deixar ele se acalmar primeiro!

- É, mas... Tem alguma coisa estranha nessa história... Vocês não acham? Indaga Shina pensativa – Qual será o SEGREDINHO deles?

- Shina! Dizem todos juntos.

- Ué? Vai dizer que vocês não ficaram curiosos também? Shina sorri.

- SHINA...

No dia seguinte o clima estava pesado na Casa de Gêmeos... Hecates permaneceu a maior parte do dia dentro do quarto. Saga e Marin não sabiam como agir e ficavam em silêncio e Kanon por sua vez tentou convencê-la a contar a verdade a Kamus... Contar sobre ELE e Saory, mas Hecates não aceitou! Estava muito magoada por Kamus ter desconfiado dela, do amor que ela sentia por ele. À tarde antes de Kanon sair para os seus costumeiros encontros furtivos, as garotas chegaram para conversar com Hecates. Como sempre o boato correu entre as Doze Casas e todos sabiam da briga entre Kamus e Hecates e é claro o "porquê"...

- Está em boas mãos! Diz Kanon saindo do quarto e deixando as garotas junto de Hecates. Junto dela estavam Dido, Harle, Beatriz e... Shina.

- Nossa até você veio... COELHINHA! Diz Hecates sorrindo para Beatriz - Obrigada pela força meninas! Beatriz cora e diz:

- Você e as meninas me ajudaram e muito, não há nada mais justo do que retribuir, não é mesmo? Termina ela num doce sorriso.

- Vai menina fala de uma vez! Interpela Afrodite - Que história é essa de que o Kamus te FLAGROU com o KANON aqui no SEU QUARTO?

- AFRODITE! Gritam Beatriz e Harle.

- Tudo bem, meninas! Eu sei o que andam comentando...

Enquanto as meninas conversavam distraidamente, ouvindo o relato de Hecates, Shina, saiu sorrateira dali e parou no corredor em frente à porta do quarto de Kanon... Ela ouviu o barulho do chuveiro ligado e depois de um certo tempo, resolveu entrar... Shina não conteve um suspiro ao deparar-se com ele saindo do banho só de toalha...

- O que está FAZENDO AQUI? TA MALUCA? Diz Kanon surpreso.

- Oras? Você costumava ser mais... GENTIL em outros tempos! Diz Shina num sorriso aproximando-se dele e deslizando as unhas compridas sobre o tórax despido do cavaleiro. Kanon se afasta e a segura pelo braço dizendo:

- Tem razão... OUTROS TEMPOS... Agora por favor, eu lhe peço que saia do meu quarto! Ele a direciona até a porta. Shina se aproxima do ouvido dele toda insinuante e sussurra:

- E você, não sente... SAUDADES daquele tempo? Ela desliza as mãos pelo peito e abdômen dele, contornando os seus músculos e arranhando-o levemente... - Eu sim... Shina repousa um beijo sobre o pescoço dele e ele, esquiva-se daquele joguinho de sedução, que já estava lhe causando reações "adversas", antes que ela se apossasse de sua boca...

- É passado Shina! Foi bom, mas é passado... Não temos mais nada um com o outro e VOCÊ está com o Aiolia agora, ou será que se esqueceu?

- Não tenho nada sério com ele, e você sabe disso!

- Não deveria brincar com os sentimentos dele... Ele parece realmente gostar de você! Agora é sério estou atrasado... Por favor, saia! Ele a empurra da maneira mais delicada possível, até a porta e ela diz com um sorriso irônico:

- Hummm, e aonde você vai? A sua AMADA está aqui no quarto ao lado...

- Não seja RIDÍCULA! Não tenho nada com Hecates! Mas se quer mesmo saber... Eu amo sim uma mulher, e é atrás dela que eu vou! Satisfeita?

- O QUÊ? Diz Shina atordoada – E quem é ela?

- ISSO não é da sua conta! Kanon volta ao banheiro para terminar de se trocar e Shina vocifera enfurecida de raiva:

- Não precisa me dizer... Eu vou descobrir QUEM ELA É! Kanon volta até o quarto, mas ela já não estava mais lá...

- Só me faltava ESSA agora! Diz Kanon terminando de se vestir – Só espero que mais esse BOATO, não venha a cair nos ouvidos de Saory...

Pensativo e preocupado vendo se não estava sendo seguido, Kanon subiu até o antigo templo ao encontro de Saory. Durante todo o caminho ele se perguntou, O QUÊ ELA estaria pensando sobre essa bobagem que haviam inventado sobre Ele e Hecates... Chegando lá logo percebeu que boa coisa não era... Saory andava de um lado para o outro e logo que o viu foi pra cima dele sisuda e cruzando os braços, visivelmente irritada.

- Acho que me deve, EXPLICAÇÔES!

- Sabia que fica ainda mais linda, quando está com raiva? Diz ele num sorriso – Mas acho que já sei porquê você está assim...

- Que bom, que sabe! Saory franzi o cenho - Que história é essa do KAMUS ter FLAGRADO VOCÊ e HECATES no QUARTO DELA?

- E você acreditou NISSO? Não sabia que VOCÊ se deixava levar tão fácil... Acreditar nas fofocas que circulam pelo Santuário?

- Tentei não acreditar, quando ouvi dizer que VOCÊ havia DORMIDO no QUARTO DELA... Mas, agora? Kamus terminou com ela e por sua causa! Todos sabem disso e você quer que eu acredite no contrário? Kanon se aproxima dela que mantém os braços cruzados e séria.

- Hecates é como se fosse minha irmã! Kanon a fita e toca em seu rosto – Você... Está com CIÚMES de mim, minha Deusa? Kanon sorri jocoso.

- CIÚMES... EU? Saory sorri com desdém – Quem foi que te disse isso?

- Ninguém... Está estampado em seu belo rosto! Kanon sorri daquele jeito sedutor desarmando Saory... – Ouça bem, sabe o que Hecates e Eu estávamos fazendo quando Kamus chegou?

- Quer que EU ADIVINHE? Saory sorri sarcástica.

- Falávamos sobre VOCÊ!

- O QUÊ? Diz ela surpresa - Não acredito... Que VOCÊ falou sobre, MIM... Sobre NÓS, com ELA! Diz Saory séria e afastando-se dele.

- Isso mesmo, falei... Falávamos sobre você! Kanon fita o rosto incrédulo da Deusa – Ela tem sido uma excelente amiga e foi graças a ela que eu fui até você naquele dia do treino na Arena... Eu estava inseguro, mas ela me incentivou a ir até lá falar com você, pra que pudéssemos nos entender! Veja bem, Hecates tentou apenas nos ajudar, no entanto se prejudicou com isso...

- Isso é mesmo verdade? Diz Saory que percebia verdade naqueles olhos azuis que a fitavam e rendendo-se ao charme de Kanon.

- É sim! E saiba que... A única mulher que quero, que desejo é você!

- Kanon... Saory cora - Temos que ajudar Hecates a se entender com Kamus então! Mas, espere... Saory aproxima-se e desliza a ponta dos dedos sobre um pequeno arranhão no pescoço dele e arqueia a sobrancelha – O que é ISSO?

_Kanon reflete por um instante: "... Shina e essa mania de deixar marcas...". _

- Isso é... Kanon tinha vontade de matar Shina... – Não é nada! Nem sequer havia notado... Termina ele segurando a mão dela em seu pescoço.

- Ahm... NADA? Parece que foi arranhado por um gato, ou melhor... GATA! Kanon fita a face enciumada de Saory e diz:

- Ciúmes de novo? Kanon sorri e acaricia o rosto de Saory – Não há porquê ter ciúmes de mim... Sou só seu! Mais uma vez aquele sorriso sedutor toma conta de sua face e Saory responde corando, e tentando negar a afirmação dele:

- CIÚMES? Como és CONVENCIDO CAVALEIRO! Oras eu...

Saory é calada com um beijo...

Todo o ciúmes, a raiva que estava sentindo foram se dissolvendo com o calor daquele beijo, o calor dos braços dele a envolvendo... Depois de um beijo demorado que fez a Deusa desfalecer em seus braços, Kanon encarou a face corada de Saory num sorriso:

- E então? Agora acredita agora que só quero você... Saory sorri sem jeito e diz:

- Acredito... Mas vou ficar de olho em você! Espero não estar enganada, pois se estiver... Ai de você se estiver me enganando! Saory sorri enigmática.

- Nossa... Kanon a puxa mais pra perto, abraçando-a pela cintura – Mas que Deusinha ciumenta! Ele sorri e ela diz:

- Sou mesmo, mas... Ela sorri - Agora chega de falar! Saory desliza as mãos demoradamente sobre o peito dele e toca em seus lábios – Temos pouco tempo, já que VOCÊ se atrasou hoje e...

- Eu me enrolei lá em casa... Interpela Kanon - Mas enfim, seu DESEJO é uma ordem, Minha Deusa! Kanon sorri e mais uma vez se apossa da boca dela...

Depois do encontro hoje mais demorado que o costume, Kanon seguiu até Gêmeos pensativo... Teria que tomar muito cuidado daqui pra frente! Shina poderia ser um problema pra Ele e Saory... Ou talvez não, já que antes de sair ele havia deixado bem claro que não havia mais nada entre eles. Contudo havia coisas mais importantes a se pensar, como ajudar Hecates e Kamus a se entenderem...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Olá! **_

**_Obrigada a todos q estão acompanhando a fic! _**

**_sosofifiazinha_****_ obrigada pelo seus coments! Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Também adoro o Kanon e apesar de muita gente ñ gostar da Saory, eu gosto dela tb! Rsrs... Por isso a idéia de juntar os dois... _**

_**Aí vai mais um cap, espero q gostem!**_

**Capítulo 5**

Em seu último encontro, Saory e Kanon combinaram uma maneira de reconciliar Hecates e Kamus, afinal sentiam-se culpados pela briga dos dois... Dois dias depois eles estavam preparando um encontro entre os quatro, pra que assim tudo fosse esclarecido de uma vez por todas. Saory ficou incumbida de arranjar algum pretexto para que Kamus fosse até o Salão do Mestre, onde seria o tal encontro, pois se o francês soubesse do que se tratava certamente que não compareceria. Kanon por sua vez ficou encarregado de levar Hecates até eles, sem que ela soubesse do que se tratava também, pois ela ainda estava muito magoada com Kamus...

Ainda era bem cedo e Saory andava de um lado para o outro dentro do Salão, rezando para que Kamus não tivesse acordado de mau humor. Não demorou muito e ele lá chegou com aquele olhar gelado e a expressão sisuda.

- Mandou me chamar Senhorita? Sua voz era tão gélida quanto seus olhos azuis... Saory aproxima-se e indica com as mãos o corredor que ficava ao lado do salão, onde havia uma espécie de escritório.

- Por favor, Kamus me acompanhe! Ela segue pelo corredor até a sala e Kamus também, sem contestar, mas curioso pra saber do que se tratava...

No escritório Saory sentou-se num dos sofás e pediu que Kamus sentasse-se ao seu lado. Ele o fez, sem alterar a sua fisionomia e manteve-se em silêncio até que ela começou a falar:

- Kamus, eu pedi que viesse até aqui hoje por conta dos boatos que circulam pelo Santuário e...

- Não são boatos! Interpela Kamus olhando seriamente para a Deusa.

- Kamus... Saory suspira – Tem coisas que você não sabe... Acredite são sim boatos sem fundamento algum, e Kanon não...

- Por favor, eu lhe peço que não fale desse... Kamus se contêm – HOMEM na minha presença! Ele traiu a confiança de amigo que eu tinha por ele!

- Olhe Kamus eu...

Nesse instante o barulho de passos e vozes são ouvidos, e a porta do escritório se abre anunciando quem estava chegando... Kanon e Hecates. Kamus se altera e levanta-se de súbito do sofá. Seus olhos frios se deparam com Hecates que além de surpresa o fitava com a mesma seriedade.

- O que significa isso? Diz Kamus olhando para todos na sala – Resolveu esfregar na minha cara a sua traição, foi? Ele fita Hecates junto de Kanon.

- Não seja idiota, Kamus! Eu nem sabia que você estava aqui... E você, por quê armou toda essa CENA? Diz Hecates olhando em repreensão para Kanon.

- Por que? Porque só assim vocês poderiam se entender! Termina ele olhando para Saory atrás de Kamus no sofá.

- ENTENDER? Acha mesmo que há ENTENDIMENTO pra nós dois depois do que VOCÊS fizeram? Diz Kamus com aparente decepção.

- Quantas vezes eu vou ter que te falar, que Hecates é como se fosse uma IRMÃ pra mim? Indaga Kanon.

Saory levanta-se e diz antes que Kamus pudesse responder:

- Ouça Kamus! Como eu te disse tem coisas que você desconhece... Hecates não merece o seu desprezo, pois tudo o que ela fez foi ajudar a MIM e KANON...

Ao fim dessas últimas palavras Kamus, sentia-se confuso... Ajudar? Em quê? Mas o ciúmes falou mais alto, e ele respondeu num sorriso irônico:

- AJUDAR? Pra ajudar VOCÊ, ela tinha que me TRAIR?

- Chega Kamus! Dizem Saory e Kanon juntos. Eles não poderiam deixar que por conta do segredo deles Kamus ferisse o coração de Hecates.

- Kamus... Será que você não entende? Diz Hecates – Era um segredo deles, eu não tinha o direito de contar pra ninguém!

- SEGREDO? Kamus olha atônito para Saory e Kanon.

- Sim, e me arrependo muito por isso... Diz Kanon.

- E eu também... Sussurra Saory.

- E posso saber que SEGREDO é esse? Diz Kamus.

- Nós dois... Diz Kanon aproximando-se de Saory e a beijando. Kamus olha incrédulo para os dois, Saory corada e abraçada a Kanon e depois para Hecates que se mantinha séria.

- Agora você entende Kamus? Jamais trai você! Eu te amo e a ninguém mais...

- Hecates eu...

- Nós lhe devemos desculpas Kamus! Dizem Kanon e Saory.

- Afinal foi por nossa culpa... Diz Kanon – Ou melhor, minha culpa... Eu criei essa situação, a de nos escondermos porque tinha medo de COMO vocês veriam a nossa relação! Hecates me aconselhou todo esse tempo, e eu me arrependo de não tê-la ouvido e contado tudo, antes que toda essa confusão se formasse! Me perdoe Kamus pelo rumo que as coisas tomaram...

- Eu... Sussurra Kamus e olha em direção a porta... Hecates estava saindo e nem almenos o olhou fechando a porta atrás de si... – Kanon, eu... Me desculpe pelo que te disse aquele dia, e...

- Que isso! Tudo bem Kamus vamos esquecer o acontecido... Você estava nervoso e, deixemos pra lá! Termina Kanon num sorriso amigável.

- Tudo bem! Kamus dá um meio sorriso e se vai, afinal teria muito o que conversar com a sua amada Hecates...

- Nossa até que enfim! Suspira Saory sentando-se no sofá – Que confusão e por nossa causa! Kanon aproxima-se e senta-se perto dela.

- Verdade... Mas agora acho que tudo se resolveu! Vamos parar de nos esconder daqui pra frente então? Diz ele num sorriso e tocando o rosto dela.

- Acho que é o melhor a se fazer não, é? Diz ela sorrindo – Mas sabe de uma coisa...? Eu, tava até gostando desses nossos encontros secretos...

- Ah é...? Bom em todo caso, ainda estamos num encontro secreto... Kanon sorri sedutor e inclina-se sobre ela fazendo-a recostar-se no sofá...

Ele desliza sutilmente uma das mãos sobre o rosto corado de Saory, onde podia notar um misto de excitação e medo com aquela aproximação... Kanon aproxima-se e beija delicadamente seus lábios, aos poucos aprofundando a intensidade do beijo... Saory correspondeu da maneira que ele esperava, e logo Kanon começou a acariciar a Deusa de forma mais ousada... Suas mãos começaram a percorrer o corpo de Saory demoradamente, e apesar da posição desconfortável do sofá seus corpos pareciam se encaixar, fazendo com que a jovem Deusa emitisse um gemido abafado contra a boca dele...

Saory estava se deixando levar pela situação... Desde que começaram a se encontrar, essa era a primeira vez que ele ousava em seus carinhos e, ela, o estava correspondendo com o mesmo ardor e paixão. Há muito tempo ela o desejava dessa forma lasciva e apesar da sua inexperiência, que a fazia ter um pouco de receio diante dele, Saory simplesmente não conseguia resistir aos seus toques e beijos, que a estavam levando a loucura... Até agora ele havia se contido, mesmo ansiando tê-la nos braços, pois sabia o quanto ela era inexperiente... Inexperiência essa, que estava sendo recompensada em paixão, transmitindo a ele o quanto ela também o desejava...

Ambos desejavam-se mutuamente e as suas dúvidas foram esquecidas com o calor da paixão...Tudo caminhava bem até demais, mas eis que o telefone toca...

- O telefone... Sussurra ela contra a boca dele.

- Deixa tocar...

- Mas... E se for importante? Espera...

A muito custo ela se desvencilhou dos braços dele, recompondo-se, puxando a alça do vestido que deslizava por um de seus ombros, sentindo a face queimar. Ele recostou-se no sofá e a fitou avidamente enquanto ela atendia ao telefone...

- Ah... É você? Que surpresa! Diz Saory ao telefone, e emite um fraco gemido ao sentir mãos a apertando pela cintura...

Enquanto ela conversava ao telefone com alguém que ele não sabia quem era, Kanon a apertava contra o seu corpo cobrindo o seu pescoço com beijos, deslizando até a sua orelha, onde passou a dar leves mordidas... Realmente conversar estava... IMPOSSÍVEL!

Depois de um certo tempo sob aquela doce "tortura", ela finalmente desligou o telefone voltando-se para ele, com o rosto em chamas:

- Você ta impossível hoje! Ele sorri maroto e a beija, depois desliza os lábios até o pescoço dela aspirando o seu perfume, ouvindo-a suspirar.

- Quem era? Ele a puxa mais pra perto e ela sussurra:

- Meu primo... Imediatamente ele se volta pra ela.

- Primo? Diz ele surpreso fitando a face corada de Saory.

- Isso, um primo e prima minha vem me visitar! Ah anos que não nos vemos...

- Primo? Indaga Kanon mais uma vez e sério, mostrando-se pela primeira vez com ar de ciúmes.

- Ah... Saory sorri e repousa um beijo nos lábios dele – Está com ciúmes do Renji? Que bobagem! Crescemos juntos... Ele era um garoto franzino e...

- E...? Interpela Kanon - Não quero saber do resto... Sei bem como são as histórias entre primos... Saory sorri e diz:

- Que bobagem! Ciúmes DELE? E saiba de uma coisa, não tive nenhuma HISTÓRIA de PRIMOS COM ELE... Pode ficar sossegado! Kanon sorri satisfeito e também aliviado, apossando-se mais uma vez da boca dela fazendo-a recostar-se sobre a mesa do escritório.

Nesse momento batem a porta... Eles se separam bruscamente, derrubando estrepitosamente algumas das coisas que estavam sobre a mesa e vêem uma das servas entrar... Era Hellen...

- Ah, me desculpem eu... A serva os olha maliciosa – Não sabia que estavam... Aqui e... OCUPADOS... Volto depois! Ela já ia saindo, mas Saory a chamou:

- Espere! Ahm... Já... Terminamos aqui... Então, você pode fazer o seu trabalho! Saory tenta manter-se séria, enquanto a serva discaradamente fitava Kanon. Os dois se afastam indo em direção à porta e a serva diz:

- Adeus... Senhor kanon!

- Adeus, Hellen... Diz ele sem nem almenos olhar direito pra ela e seguindo Saory que parecia mais uma vez, um tanto... Enciumada...

- Ai Zeus! Suspira a serva arrumando as coisas – Quem diria que justo, ELA... Teria um... AMANTE? E QUE AMANTE...

Os primos de Saory chegariam do Japão no fim de semana e como já fazia um certo tempo, que não se faziam festas no Santuário ela decidiu dar uma pequena recepção aos primos. Essa festa seria uma boa oportunidade para ela e Kanon finalmente assumirem o seu romance, além de receber bem os parentes que há muito não via. A semana correu muito bem, tudo aparentemente normal e por incrível que pareça, a SERVA nada comentou sobre o que havia presenciado. Saory ainda estava mordida de raiva pelo jeito insinuante de Hellen, mas não deixou que esse pequeno empecilho perturbasse o seu romance com Kanon...

Ao receberem a notícia de que teriam uma festa, os dourados ficaram animadíssimos, em especial os boêmios... O fim de semana chegou e com ele os preparativos finais da festa, mas já era noite e Saory estava começando a ficar preocupada, pois até agora os primos não haviam chegado...

Na Casa de Gêmeos...

- Hecates, você não acha que deveria dar uma... Chance ao Kamus? Diz Saga olhando para os buquês de flores, caixas de chocolate e outras coisinhas mais deixadas durante a semana, pelo francês em pedido de desculpas.

- Acha mesmo, é? Hecates diz séria, mas depois sorri – Kamus ta querendo é me engordar mandando toda essa tonelada de chocolate!

- Hecates... Coitado ele ta se esforçando! Diz Marin num sorriso – Não é mesmo Kanon? Kanon...?

- Esse aí ta na lua de novo! Diz Saga sorrindo. Kanon estava no sofá com o olhar distante e de repente volta a si...

- O que foi? Diz ele olhando para os três e confuso.

- A gente tava falando do Kamus... Diz Saga rindo – E que Hecates poderia dar um desconto pra ele, já que ele tem se esforçado pra reconquistá-la! Eu não sei COMO ele voltou a trás, mas enfim ele parece mesmo arrependido...

- Tem razão Saga! Kanon olha para Hecates – Acho que ele já sofreu o bastante, não acha Hecates? Hecates sorri e diz:

- Homens... Sempre defendendo uns aos outros!

E assim rindo os quatro subiram até o Salão do Mestre...

Pelo caminho foram encontrando os amigos que também subiram junto deles. Em Aquário Kamus se juntou a eles, mas Hecates ainda se fazia de "difícil" diante de Kamus, mesmo ele estando encantadoramente belo aquela noite... Quando chegaram em Peixes não conteram um riso ao se depararem com Dido todo arrumadinho e perfumado saindo de casa junto de Harle e Mu, que pareciam estar impacientes com a demora dele...

- Nossa Afrodite, pra que TUDO ISSO? Diz Shura rindo, junto de Beatriz.

- Ai querido! Esqueceu que temos CONVIDADOS ESPECIAIS, essa noite? Saory disse, que um PRIMO dela viria pra festa...

- E não se esqueça... Uma PRIMA também! Diz Milo animado.

- É, mas precisava TANTO? Mais uma vez indaga Shura.

- Shu, você já tem a sua COELHINHA! Beatriz cora e os amigos riem – Já eu... Dido olha pra MDM – Tenho que encontrar o meu... Coelho...

- É Dido, mas desse jeito você vai é matar o seu COELHO... Usou perfume DEMAIS! Diz Harle num sorriso. O grupo ri e de repente Dido diz:

- Ué? Cadê o Kanon? De repente... Sumiu?

- SUMIU? Deve ter ido fazer UMA VISITINHA pra SUA DEUSINHA, antes da festa, isso sim... Diz MDM com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

Kamus e Hecates se entreolham, mas nada dizem enquanto os amigos comentavam sobre A Deusa e Kanon.

E Kanon... Realmente fora até ela...

No salão do mestre Saory andava atarefada e ajudando a preparar os últimos retoques da festa, quando Kanon chegou e ficou estático diante dela... Ela estava diferente... Hoje Saory havia trocado o branco pelo preto. A Deusa trajava um vestido de seda longo e preto, com alcinhas bem finas e com um corte bem ousado nas costas. A seda parecia deslizar sobre as curvas de seu corpo bem talhado, contrastando fortemente com seus cabelos e sua pele alva.

- Olá! Diz ela sem jeito diante do olhar ávido dele.

- Está linda! Sussurra ele e Saory se perde naqueles olhos azuis... Ela percorre o porte do cavaleiro, que estava devidamente bem trajado... Calças escuras e uma camisa clara, com os primeiros botões abertos expondo parte de seu tórax definido... Saory estava encantada!

- Está lindo meu amor!

Sem dizer mais palavras, Kanon aproximou-se dela para um beijo, deslizando as mãos sobre a pele suave de suas costas, exposta pelo vestido... Não tinham mais porquê se esconderem...

Vozes se aproximam...

Uma moça e um rapaz se aproximam conversando animadamente. O rapaz alto e de porte atlético, tem os cabelos vermelhos e lisos com um corte despojado como os dos modelos... Seus olhos são verdes assim como o da moça que o acompanha e que também tem os cabelos vermelhos e lisos, chegando até a sua cintura. A moça com o olhar meigo e o belo rapaz param diante do casal que se beijava...

- Humhum... Saory se separa de Kanon desconcertada – Desculpe não sabíamos que estavam aqui! Diz o rapaz juntamente da moça.

- É... eu... Ahm... Balbucia Saory recompondo-se e olhando para Kanon – Esses são meus primos, Renji e sua irmã Lina!

- Prazer em conhecê-lo! Diz o rapaz prontamente e cumprimentando Kanon.

- Muito prazer... Diz Kanon cumprimentando o rapaz e também sua irmã.

- Renji, Lina, esse é Kanon o...

- Seu namorado! Diz o rapaz num sorriso. Saory fica sem graça e diz:

- É...

Nesse instante começam a chegar o pessoal... Os dourados chegavam e assim que viram os dois convidados, Milo e Afrodite abriram um sorriso radiante... Saory foi até os amigos e fez as apresentações entre os primos e os dourados. Afrodite ficou doidinho diante da beleza do rapaz e se conteve pra não fazer o que costumava "fazer" com seus... AMIGOS... Já Milo, imediatamente começou a jogar o seu charme sobre Lina, que apesar de ter gostado do Escorpião charmoso parecia estar mais interessada nos olhares que um certo rapaz, de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes, que acabara de chegar lhe lançava do outro lado do salão... Enquanto os primos conversavam com os dourados, Saory foi à procura de Kanon, pois ele parecia ter sumido... Sem procurar muito ela o encontrou na sacada do salão. Ele estava de costas para ela olhando para a noite iluminada pela lua cheia... Saory se aproxima e diz:

- O que está fazendo aqui meu amor! Kanon se volta sério:

- Você disse que ELE... Era um garoto FRANZINO! No entanto... Saory aproxima-se o calando com um beijo, e diz:

- Está com ciúmes DELE? Ela sorri – Depois me diz que SOU EU a CIUMENTA! Mas enfim, ele era mesmo franzino, mas agora...

- Está... Com a CARA do BRAD PITT? Diz ele com desdém.

- Não seja bobo! Saory sorri – Nunca tive e nem quero ter nada com ele! Não preciso de um BRAD PITT, se tenho um DEUS GREGO aqui na minha frente...

- DEUS GREGO? Kanon sorri vencido e a abraça pela cintura, com uma pontinha de orgulho pelo elogio – Você é que é uma Deusa, esqueceu-se foi? E ainda mais bela que a própria Afrodite... Saory sorri corada e diz:

- Tudo certo agora então? Sem ciúmes bobos?

- Está bem! Kanon sorri e a beija sutilmente – Espere aonde vai? Diz ele vendo-a afastar-se. Saory responde num sorriso:

- Já volto! É que chegaram mais pessoas e tenho que ir cumprimentá-las... Dever de anfitriã! Ela se foi e ele a acompanhou com o olhar até se deparar com quem havia chegado... Aiolia e Shina...

Ao vislumbrar a amazona de Ophiuchus insinuante como sempre ao lado do amigo, Kanon relembrou-se do acontecido há dias atrás em seu quarto e dava graças a Deus, por ela ter caído em si e não o ter procurado mais...

A festa corria no interior do salão em um ambiente agradável, mas Kanon não se sentia à vontade pra voltar para dentro, parecia pressentir algo...

Havia se passado um certo tempo e Saory ainda não havia voltado. Kanon permaneceu onde estava olhando para noite estrelada a sua frente e sentindo a brisa da noite perpassar por seu corpo, foi quando ele sentiu um perfume familiar e a aproximação suave do corpo de uma mulher a encostar-se sobre suas costas... Ela repousou a cabeça sobre suas costas e deslizou as mãos sob sua camisa, contornando com as unhas, os músculos de seu abdômen...

- Mas... O que é isso? Kanon se volta para trás desvencilhando-se daquele toque luxurioso, deparando-se com Shina - Ta MALUCA? A amazona sorri sedutora, aproximando-se dele... Seu vestido verde limão e transparente, deslizando sobre curvas de seu corpo e um decote nada discreto terminavam por ornar a bela e sedutora mulher...

- Maluca? Talvez, mas... De DESEJO por VOCÊ... Shina sorri com ar de felina e aproxima-se mais dele... – Será que você não entende isso? Eu quero você...

- E será que você não entende, que eu amo outra mulher? Nós não temos mais nada um com o outro e você sabe disso! Kanon a afasta segurando-a pelo braço. Shina se solta dele e diz com o orgulho ferido:

- É por causa dela, não é? A sua DEUSINHA chata... Por isso você me rejeita? Rejeita-me por causa de Saory, não é?

- Quem foi que te disse isso? Suas amiguinhas fofoqueiras? Mas não importa quem foi... Estamos juntos sim, e eu gosto muito dela, portanto pare de se insinuar pra mim! Chega desse joguinho! Eu não sou mais um garoto, sei me controlar diante de uma bela mulher... Eu só quero uma mulher e não é você!

- Eu, não acredito que você goste mesmo dela... Diz Shina séria e totalmente despeitada – E sei que você se sente atraído por mim... Shina tenta uma última aproximação, deslizando as mãos sobre o peito dele...

- Atração? Você é uma bela mulher Shina, mas entenda... Eu não te amo!

Nesse instante Saory aparece à porta... Kanon se afasta de Shina indo imediatamente até Saory...

- Saory... Eu...

- Então é isso? Eu estava desconfiando da pessoa errada... Não era com Hecates e sim com ELA que você mantinha um CASO? Parabéns! Saory sorri irônica, mas com lágrimas nos olhos – É um excelente ator! Não desconfiei de nada até agora... Ela ia se retirar quando ele a puxou pelo braço...

- Espere... Não tenho nada com ela! Por favor, eu...

- Pra que negar QUERIDO? Afinal já fazem anos que estamos juntos! Diz Shina provocante e rindo da expressão de Saory.

- Chega! Saory se desvencilha dele – Aproveitem o resto da noite! Saory se vai deixando Kanon atônito e Shina rindo de satisfação.

- Satisfeita com o que fez? Kanon a olha com desprezo.

De volta ao salão...

No Salão as pessoas conversavam animadamente e Hecates e Kamus tentavam se entender, conversando em um canto mais reservado do salão. Os dois perceberam que algo de estranho havia acontecido, por conta da saída intempestiva de Saory e resolveram ver o que era, já que ninguém mais parecia ter notado... Hecates correu atrás de Saory e Kamus foi até a sacada de onde eles viram Saory sair a pouco.

- O que aconteceu? Vi Saory sair correndo daqui... Kamus pára e olha para Kanon e depois para Shina – Ah... Entendi... Termina o francês.

- Kamus, não é o que você está pensando! Diz Kanon tentando se explicar. Hecates chega correndo e diz lançando um olhar fulminante a Shina:

- Sua COBRA! Andou destilando o seu veneno, não foi? Tentei conversar com Saory, mas ela se trancou no quarto... Termina Hecates olhando pra Kanon.

- O que houve aqui? Diz Aiolia que acabara de chegar.

- O QUÊ HOUVE? Foi essa COBRA peçonhenta! Por culpa dela Saory e Kanon brigaram... Hecates fita a expressão atônita do Leão.

- Saory e... Vocês estão mesmo juntos? Diz Aiolia surpreso.

- Estávamos... Diz Kanon desanimado – Vou tentar falar com ela! Kanon se retira e Aiolia aumenta o tom de voz:

- O que você fez Shina?

Shina estava lívida, pois não esperava que Aiolia fosse aparecer... Não agora...

- Vamos, conte o que andou fazendo, sua COBRA? Diz Hecates sendo contida por Kamus, que a segurou pelo braço – Conte a ele, que andou se insinuando pro Kanon... Sua... Hecates se contêm e o Leão esbraveja:

- O QUÊ? Não acredito nisso! Aiolia olha para Kamus que consente com a cabeça. Kamus e Hecates saiem deixando os dois a sós...

- Aiolia eu... Balbucia Shina tentando aproximar-se dele que se esquiva.

- Não... Se aproxime de mim! Como pôde fazer isso comigo? Fazer isso com ELES? Os olhos verdes de Aiolia eram só decepção, ele tenta conter o choro, mas uma lágrima escorre por sua face – Como fui idiota! Enquanto você brincava comigo eu... Tudo o que fiz foi te amar!

Completamente decepcionado ele se vai, deixando-a sozinha na sacada. Ali sozinha Shina sentiu-se arrependida pelo que tinha feito... Havia armado toda aquela confusão por nada, afinal Kanon não a queria e com isso talvez tivesse perdido, o único homem que realmente a amava...

Um certo tempo depois, Shina voltou até o salão onde viu Aiolia junto dos primos de Saory. O leão conversava descontraídamente com Renji e Lina, e quando a viu passar a tratou com desprezo sem almenos olhá-la...

Saory ainda estava trancada no quarto e Kanon batia na porta pedindo que ela o ouvisse, que conversassem, mas ela de maneira alguma abriu a porta. De dentro do quarto ela gritou pedindo que ele fosse embora e até o ameaçou:

- Deixe-me em paz! Se não for embora, eu vou chamar a GUARDA DO SANTUÁRIO! Kanon suspirou e disse antes de sair:

- Não tenho medo da GUARDA! E não pense que DESISTI de falar COM VOCÊ! Voltando ao salão ele encontrou Kamus e Hecates...

- E então conseguiu falar com ela? Diz Hecates.

- Não... E ela disse que vai chamar a guarda, se eu não parar de perturbá-la!

- E você ficou com MEDO DA GUARDA? Diz Kamus com um esgar de lábios.

- Mas, é claro que não! Só não queria um escândalo ainda maior...

- Kamus, fique aqui com ele que eu vou lá tentar falar com Saory!

- Calma! Diz Kamus vendo Hecates se afastar e Kanon sentar-se desanimado no sofá - Tenho certeza que Hecates vai conseguir falar com ela!

- Tomara que sim...

Nos aposentos de Saory...

- Saory? Sou eu Hecates, por favor, abra a porta! Estou sozinha, não se preocupe, ELE não está aqui! Depois de alguns instantes, Saory abriu a porta.

- Se ele te mandou até aqui pra... Saory suspira - Diga pra ele que me esqueça e que pode ficar com a Shina! Não o quero ver nunca mais... Saory senta-se desanimada sobre a cama.

- Ele não me mandou, eu vim porque quis! Hecates senta-se perto dela – Ouça, ele gosta mesmo de você! Não deixe que aquela COBRA, atrapalhe o romance de vocês... Pelo menos o escute!

- Hecates... Eu a vi se insinuando pra ele!

- Então, ela estava se insinuando, mas ele... Não estava correspondendo, estava?

- Parecia que não, mas... Eu não sei o que pensar! Sussurra Saory tristemente.

- Dê uma chance a ele, uma chance de conversarem! Diante da expressão negativa de Saory, Hecates levanta-se e dirige-se até a porta.

- Hecates? Saory a chama – Me desculpe por ter desconfiado de você!

- Não tem problema, já passou... Hecates sorri - Mas, pense no que eu disse! Tente conversar com ele...

Saory mais uma vez se tranca no quarto e Hecates vai até onde Kanon e Kamus estavam, mas chegando lá encontrou somente Kamus...

- Kamus? Diz ela surpresa – Onde está o Kanon? Kamus responde rindo:

- Se eu te contar, você não vai acreditar...

- E... Por que? Diz Hecates curiosa e aproximando-se de Kamus.

- Você tava demorando muito e... Aquele maluco me disse que de um jeito ou de outro ele, ainda falaria com ela essa noite! Kamus sorri para a expressão curiosa de Hecates – Disse que ia subir até a janela e entrar no quarto dela...

- O QUÊ? Ele realmente ta maluco! O balcão do quarto dela fica no segundo andar... Bancar o Romeu pode lhe custar alguns ossos quebrados, se ele por ventura vier a cair de lá! Sem contar que se a guarda o ver...

- É verdade! Diz Kamus pensativo – A guarda não sabe do romance deles e... Se virem um homem entrando pela janela do quarto dela a altas horas da noite... Isso pode acabar mal! Mas deixemos que os dois se entendam...

- É melhor mesmo! Diz Hecates – Já fizemos o que podíamos ter feito!

- Então deixando de lado o Romeu e a sua Julieta... Kamus abraça Hecates pela cintura – Me diga, já me perdoou meu amor? Sinto tanto a sua falta...

- Humm, deixe-me ver... Hecates faz uma expressão pensativa e depois ri – Pela quantidade de flores que você me mandou, eu diria que sim, pois já tenho um jardim maior que o do Afrodite, mas... Pela quantidade de CHOCOLATE, que vai dar para comer no mínimo por uns três meses, eu diria que não! Está querendo me engordar, Senhor Kamus?

- Ah que isso... Kamus sorri – Vou gostar de você de qualquer jeito, gorda, magra... Mas se quiser pode dar um pouco do chocolate que eu te dei pro seu irmão, afinal Milo é chocólatra! Hecates ri e acaricia o rosto de Kamus.

- Milo? Já levou duas caixas pra casa dele, mas... Duas da QUINZE que você me deu, então... Ainda sobra muito! Mas, agora... Esqueçamos o Milo...

- É claro meu amor, afinal temos coisas mais importantes pra fazer... Kamus sorri maroto e beija a namorada com urgência...

A festa já estava acabando, mas à noite... Apenas começando...

_**Por favor, se puderem deixem um coment! **_

_**Obrigada! XD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Olaaaaaaaaaaá! **

**Ufa! Até que enfim terminei de revisar o último cap.! **

**Obrigada pelos reviews e desculpem se esse cap. ficou um pouco longo, mas é que me empolguei pra escrever! XD**

**Espero que gostem! **

**Capítulo 6**

Aos poucos os convidados foram se dissipando e o salão ficando vazio. O silêncio mais uma vez se fez presente no grande Salão do Mestre, enquanto em seus aposentos Saory ainda estava extremamente decepcionada com o acontecido. Ela se sentia estúpida por ter acreditado nele e confessado o seu amor... Como ela podia ter sido tão ingênua? Acreditar que um homem como ele pudesse realmente amá-la? Tudo o que ele sentia por ela era DESEJO, o simples desejo de fazer dela mais uma de suas conquistas.

Depois de enxugar as lágrimas que persistiam em rolar por sua face e dizendo a si mesma que não choraria mais, ela foi se preparar para dormir. A jovem Deusa lavou o rosto com a água fria livrando-se das marcas de seu pranto, vestiu uma fina camisola de seda num tom perolado e voltou para o quarto, a fim de tentar dormir e esquecer o triste desfecho da noite. Ao retornar ao quarto, seus lânguidos olhos azuis se depararam com algo que ela não imaginava ver... Saory ficou lívida. Ele estava lá...

Suas pernas fraquejaram e seu coração acelerou descontroladamente. Por alguns instantes de silêncio eles apenas se olharam... Kanon estava parado diante da enorme janela aberta, onde o sopro do vento fazia esvoaçar as cortinas e também seus longos cabelos azuis. A imagem da jovem Deusa trajando apenas aquela frágil vestimenta, que se misturava com a alvura de sua pele, banhada pela claridade de prata vinda da janela era realmente divina diante de seus olhos... Seria um sonho romântico, o belo rapaz que subiu até a janela do quarto da amada para declarar-lhe juras de amor, mas a realidade era outra...

- C-COMO... OUSA ENTRAR EM MEU QUARTO? Balbucia Saory pausadamente e diante do olhar ávido dele, cruza os braços sobre o corpo a fim de tentar esconder sua seminudez.

- Temos que conversar! Diz ele adentrando o quarto e fazendo Saory recuar.

- CONVERSAR? Não temos NADA pra CONVERSAR! Saia imediatamente daqui, ou serei obrigada a chamar a guarda!

- Não tenho medo da GUARDA! Ainda sou um cavaleiro de ouro, ou será que se esqueceu? Mas, sabe... Kanon abre um meio sorriso - Você costumava ser bem mais receptiva em outros tempos... Seus olhos azuis percorrem atentamente os aposentos, lembrando-se da época de Hades - Ainda me lembro da última vez que...

- Têm razão, outros tempos... Interpela Saory - Uma época em que você ainda me respeitava! Naquela época você não entrava em meu quarto quando... Saory cora e aperta ainda mais os braços contra o corpo, vendo que ele ainda a fitava - Ouça, eu... Vou gritar, por favor, saia!

Kanon suspira e avança lentamente até ela... Saory continua a recuar com os braços cruzados sobre o corpo até recostar-se na parede... Ele apóia as duas mãos na parede cercando-a e com uma expressão séria diz:

- Por favor, escute o que tenho a lhe dizer!

- Se afaste de mim, eu...

- Está com medo de mim? Saory cora violentamente – Eu só quero conversar com você! Ouça-me, eu não tenho nada com ela, e...

- EU... NÃO tenho MEDO de VOCÊ! Revida Saory escarlate e tentando desviar daqueles olhos azuis – E... não tente me enganar de novo, chega! Acha que sou tão tola assim, pra acreditar na sua INOCÊNCIA?

- O que eu tenho que fazer pra você acreditar em mim? Diga-me e eu faço...

- Nada! Não há o que você possa fazer... Vocês têm UM CASO de ANOS não é mesmo? Então? Fique com ela e me esqueça, é isso o que você tem que fazer!

- Será que você não entende? Kanon toca o rosto dela com uma das mãos – Eu só quero você! Se tive alguma coisa com ela foi no passado, e...

Nesse exato momento batem à porta...

- Zeus!

- Quem será?

- Eu não sei, mas... Vamos esconda-se! Saory desesperadamente o empurra em direção a janela – O que vão pensar se verem você aqui?

- Quer me jogar pela janela? Diz ele afastando-se com os braços abertos e rindo – E quanto ao que ELES, vierem a pensar... O que importa isso?

- Não seja palhaço! Saory franzi o cenho - Vamos... Se bem que, já que entrou pela janela poderia muito bem DESAPARECER por ela também... ROMEU! Saory arqueia a sobrancelha com uma expressão de sarcasmo. Ele ri e ela o empurra para trás da cortina – E, pare de rir!

- Mas, o Romeu não... Subiu no balcão da Julieta pra brigar e sim pra...

- Arrhhhh, não é hora pra Shakespeare! Fique quieto, estão chamando ouça! Saory disfarça com o rosto em chamas e começa a vestir o hoby, enquanto ele se divertia com o desespero dela.

- Senhorita Saory? Chama a voz à porta.

- Ouça, parece a voz do Aiolia! Diz Kanon acompanhando os movimentos dela.

- É, mas o que ele faria aqui há essa hora? Saory aperta o hoby contra o corpo e dirige-se até à porta – Agora fique quieto, eu vou abrir! A porta se abre...

- Senhorita, desculpe-me importuná-la há essas horas, mas tinha que lhe dizer uma coisa... Saory fita a expressão séria de Aiolia e diz:

- Tudo bem, entre...

Aiolia adentrou o aposento e Kanon podia jurar que ele olhou diretamente pra ele, assim que entrou... Mas, logo ele desviou o olhar de onde ele estava escondido e voltou-se para Saory que havia se sentado sobre a cama.

- E então, o que tem pra me dizer Aiolia? Diz Saory curiosa.

- Bem é sobre o ocorrido hoje...

- Por favor, Aiolia vamos esquecer o acontecido! Afinal nós dois fomos traídos e não compensa... Aiolia balança a cabeça negativamente e diz:

- Não, eu fui traído, por isso vim falar com você! Ouça não é fácil pra mim estar aqui e relembrando o que aconteceu, mas acho que devo esclarecer umas coisas...

- Coisas? Saory arqueia a sobrancelha.

- Sim, coisas que eu não queria enxergar, que fingia não perceber, mas... Hoje fui obrigado a abrir os olhos para a realidade! Aiolia suspira – Eu sei que você e Kanon acabaram brigando, por causa... DELA, mas ouça tudo não passou de um mal entendido! Saory balança a cabeça e diz:

- Mal entendido? Eu vi os dois juntos...

- Espere... Primeiro ouça o que eu tenho a lhe dizer! Já faz algum tempo que eu ouço alguns comentários a respeito DELA, na verdade desde toda aquela confusão com Hecates... ELA achava que eu não percebia, mas muitas vezes eu vi o olhar que ela lançava a ele e vi também o quanto ele se constrangia e a repudiava... Por diversas vezes ouvi os comentários entre as servas, mas devido ao amor que sentia por ela, preferi não dar ouvidos a isso...

- Aiolia, como você pode ter certeza disso? Que ELE... Que ELA...?

- Como? Por que antes da festa e de toda aquela confusão, Milo me alertou... Hellen, uma das servas e... AMIGUINHA dele, disse o que Shina pretendia fazer essa noite e que ela estava despeitada por ter sido rejeitada! De início eu quis matar aquele escorpião, mas pensando melhor eu vi que aquilo fazia sentido e resolvi constatar se isso era verdade ou não... E era! Depois da cena que ela armou entre vocês dois eu a encontrei e ELA, nem sequer tinha como explicar o acontecido ou se defender das acusações de Hecates! Durante todo esse tempo tudo o que ela fez foi, brincar comigo...

- Eu sinto muito Aiolia... Diz Saory fitando a expressão triste no rosto do Leão.

- Não sinta, eu estava cego de amor por ela, mas foi bom poder abrir os olhos!

- Mas, Aiolia ela disse que fazem anos que eles estão juntos e...

- Anos? Aiolia fita os olhos azuis e desconfiados da Deusa - Fazem anos que os dois ESTIVERAM juntos, isso sim é verdade! Eu sempre soube disso, mas achei que você também sabia...

- Não, eu não sabia, mas...

- Não tem, mas! Aiolia interpela com o olhar triste – Essa é toda a verdade, o único traído essa noite fui EU! Bom, eu espero que vocês se entendam! Aiolia vai até a porta, mas pára antes de sair, lançando um olhar a cortina – Pode sair daí meu amigo! Que lugar pra se esconder? Talvez fosse melhor em baixo da cama! Aiolia sorri jocoso e Saory cora violentamente, enquanto Kanon saía de seu brilhante esconderijo com um sorriso nos lábios.

- C-Como... Sabia que eu estava aqui?

- Como? Aiolia sorri – Primeiro, eu sabia disso porque Hecates e Kamus me contaram, que você daria um de Romeu essa noite... Segundo, mesmo que eu não soubesse disso, como é que eu não veria um HOMEM DE QUASE 1,90cm atrás da cortina, que pra ajudar ainda é BRANCA? Os dois riem, enquanto Saory sentia a face queimar, não deixando de rir também de tal situação.

- Bem, agora eu já vou indo! Sinceramente espero que se entendam e outra coisa... Diz Aiolia antes de fechar a porta – Não se preocupem, não vou contar pra ninguém o que vi aqui, mas anda sim se me permitem dizer, acho que deveriam assumir de uma vez! Faz tempo que notamos o lance de vocês, desde aquele jantar na casa do Dido e é melhor assumirem isso, antes que mais boatos surjam pelo Santuário! Aiolia se vai e totalmente rubra de vergonha Saory cobre o rosto com as mãos:

- Ai que vergonha! Quer dizer que todo mundo sabia e... Nós...

- Pra você ver... Kanon sorri e enjoelha-se diante dela – Agora você acredita em mim? Acredita que não tenho nada com ela?

- Acredito... Saory suspira fitando-o – Mas, só porque o Aiolia veio até aqui, afinal eu o peguei em situação MUITO comprometedora! Kanon sorri.

- Eu sei... Mas, sabe o que eu estava dizendo a ela quando você chegou?

- Na verdade prefiro não saber...

- Disse a ela, que amava outra mulher, e que de nada serviriam as suas investidas! Kanon acaricia o rosto de Saory que o fita surpresa.

- Disse... Isso mesmo? Saory sussurra segurando a mão dele em seu rosto.

- Disse... Eu disse que amava você! Por todo esse tempo eu fui covarde e não disse o que sentia, mas acredite... Eu te amo! Saory sorri vencida e o abraça apertado sentindo os braços fortes dele a envolverem.

- Você não sabe o quanto esperei pra ouvir isso de você... Kanon sorri e sussurra próximo ao ouvido dela fazendo-a suspirar:

- Eu te amo, meu amor!

- Me beija... Sussurra Saory em resposta.

Kanon segurou o rosto dela entre as mãos e se apossou de sua boca, num beijo terno. Aos poucos a intensidade do beijo foi mudando e os carinhos aumentando fazendo-o reclinar-se sobre ela... Saory emitiu um fraco gemido quando sentiu o peso do corpo dele sobre o seu, deleitando-se com o seu calor e seus toques luxuriosos... Ele deixou a boca dela, para percorrer-lhe o pescoço, o colo e parou por aí...

- O que foi?

- Não posso continuar... Diz ele beijando-a e depois fitando sua face rósea.

- E por quê não? Disse que me amava... Saory o beija sutilmente deslizando as mãos por entre os seus cabelos – Não me deseja mais?

- É claro que te desejo! Mais do que tudo, mas... É isso mesmo que você quer? É estranho, mas parece que estou me aproveitando da situação...

- Não pense assim! Não sou mais nenhuma garotinha... Estou aqui com você porque quero! Ou acha que eu me deixo levar tão fácil? Antes que ele pudesse responder Saory toca os seus lábios com o indicador – Por favor, não diga mais nada... Ela suspira com as bochechas coradas e com um olhar quase que suplicante - Eu quero que me toque...

Kanon a beija demoradamente deixando-a ser ar... Não havia mais como negar ou reprimir o desejo que ambos sentiam. Ele sabia o quanto ela era inexperiente, mas os seus olhos azuis brilhando de paixão o fizeram esquecer qualquer pensamento coerente... Não havia mais como retroceder...

Realmente ela podia ser inexperiente e até tímida diante dele, mas o calor da paixão a fez despertar... Entre os beijos e carícias dele, ela o fez deitar-se de costas sobre a cama e voltando-se sobre ele, percorreu com as mãos o seu tórax musculoso abrindo-lhe os botões da camisa, enquanto ele deslizava as mãos sob o fino tecido da camisola, expondo-lhe as pernas alvas a e macias. Saory reclinou-se sobre ele deslizando a cortina de seus cabelos e beijou-lhe os lábios sutilmente, continuando com esse toque delicado, mas ainda sim provocante por todo o tórax e o abdômen dele antes de se levantar...

Diante do olhar ávido dele ainda deitado sobre a cama, ela abriu o hoby e o deixou deslizar até o chão, expondo o que queria esconder a bem pouco tempo atrás. Kanon levantou-se da cama fitando o rosto corado de Saory e a envolveu pela cintura apertando-a de encontro ao seu corpo, num beijo libidinoso... Enquanto ele dava leves mordidas e beijos em seu pescoço e ombros desnudos, Saory terminou de abrir os botões de sua camisa despindo-o e deslizando as mãos sobre seus braços musculosos. As mãos alvas da jovem Deusa percorreram o tórax desnudo do cavaleiro demorando-se em cada talhe daquele corpo perfeito, sentindo a respiração dele acelerar... Instintivamente com o rosto em chamas, Saory moveu as mãos até o cós da calça dele abrindo-lhe o zíper... A ousadia da Deusa o enlouqueceu de desejo e com o olhar turvo ele a levantou nos braços apossando-se de sua boca, levando-a de volta ao leito e deitando-se sobre ela...

Kanon termina de beijá-la dando uma leve mordida em seu lábio inferior, deslizando os lábios até seu pescoço ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam demoradamente as pernas dela sob a camisola... Seus lábios quentes se demoraram no colo de mármore da Deusa, fazendo-a suspirar e arranhar suas costas. O caminho de beijos continuou e ele desceu até o ventre dela... Mesmo sobre o fino tecido da camisola, Saory sentia a pele queimar com o toque, arqueando as costas no mais puro deleite...

- Ahmm... Meu amor... quer... me torturar? Sussurra ela languidamente. Kanon ri contra os seios dela e dirigi-se até o seu pescoço cobrindo-o com beijos, parando bem próximo ao seu ouvido e sussurrando:

- Não... Eu quero lhe dar prazer...

Kanon fita o rosto corado da Deusa que sorri timidamente pra ele... Aquela voz grave, seus olhos azuis e o sorriso sensual que brincava nos lábios dele fizeram Saory arrepia-se e corar como nunca havia corado em sua vida. Mais uma vez ele apossou-se de sua boca o mais avidamente possível, ouvindo a gemer com aquela súbita invasão... O contato com aquele corpo delicado roçando sob o seu estava enlouquecendo Kanon de desejo. Era apenas aquele fino tecido de seda que o separava do contato direto com a nudez de sua pele acetinada... Sem hesitar ele a foi despindo, cobrindo-a de beijos e toques lascivos, embriagando-se em seu doce perfume e movidos pelo calor da paixão e o amor que sentiam, entregaram-se a uma luxuriosa noite de amor...

O sol já apontava no horizonte iluminando as casas zodiacais e em Aquário, Kamus preparava o desejum para Hecates. Depois de toda aquela confusão e a briga que tiveram, o francês estava um verdadeiro doce para com ela. Ainda era cedo, mas depois da longa noite de reconciliação eles de fato precisavam recompor as energias... Enquanto eles tomavam o café da manhã no maior clima de reconciliação trocando beijos e olhares apaixonados eis que uma voz conhecida, mas mal humorada se fez presente na cozinha...

- CARA! DROGA! Fala sério Kamus? Esse tapete da sua casa ta uma VERDADEIRA PORCARIA! Quase CAI entrando aqui! Kamus e Hecates se voltam para um Milo com cara de poucos amigos. O escorpião mal humorado fitou o casal um tanto descomposto, Kamus só com a calça do pijama e Hecates com uma das camisas de Kamus, mas de maneira alguma ele se constrangeu, juntando-se aos dois a mesa.

- Bom dia, Milo! Dizem os dois juntos e num sorriso.

- Só se for pra vocês dois, pra mim ta sendo uma DROGA assim como foi a noite passada! Milo começa a se servir, sem almenos olhar para os dois.

- Nossa Milo! Você acordado tão cedo? Dormiu mal foi? Hecates sorri.

- PÉSSIMO! Dormi demais esse foi o problema... Diz Milo de cara fechada.

- Depois dizem que são os FRANCESES os mal humorados... Hecates ri e Milo franzi o cenho – Onde estão as suas AMIGUINHAS pra te divertir? E o Aiolos? Muito me estranha que você tenha vindo até aqui, e não a Casa dele!

- Primeiro... Milo suspira olhando para Kamus – Todas as servas, ficaram a "disposição" daquele idiota de cabelo vermelho! As amazonas as que são interessantes, já estavam acompanhadas e quanto ao Aiolos... Ele é um intrometido! Meteu-se no meio da minha conversa com a priminha gostosa da Saory... E vocês queriam o que? Que eu fosse pra casa do Afrodite? Milo balança a cabeça negativamente e Kamus responde num sorriso:

- Sabe do que você ta precisando Milo?

- De MULHER? Milo sorri maroto.

- Não... De uma NAMORADA! Diz Hecates – Você ta precisando de compromisso, isso sim! Milo ri balançando a cabeça, mas nada diz - Nossa e falando nisso... Hecates fica pensativa – Será que o Kanon e a Saory se entenderam? Kamus sorri arqueando a sobrancelha e diz:

- Bom, a GUARDA não passou por aqui, então... Acho que tudo deve ter corrido bem! Os dois riem e Milo fica pensativo... - O que foi Milo?

- Eu... Não acredito, que o Kanon conseguiu mesmo pegar a Deusa? Ela que sempre foi tão fria, distante... Quem diria? Ah, se eu soubesse que ela era chegada num GREGO, de cabelos e olhos azuis! Teria investido, afinal ela não teria olhos pra mais ninguém assim que conhecesse os meus ATRIBUTOS...

- Convencido como sempre, não é meu irmão? Hecates e Kamus riem do sorriso confiante de Milo – Mas acho que talvez seja um tanto tarde pra isso...

- Tarde nada! Esqueceram-se de que hoje temos um almoço lá no templo dela pra irmos? Diz Milo com um sorriso radiante.

- MILO!

- Calma gente, to brincando! Milo sorri maroto - Vou lá pra mostrar os MEUS atributos sim, mas... Pra PRIMINHA dela...

Nos aposentos da Deusa...

O sol já se ia alto e Saory e Kanon ainda dormiam abraçados envoltos somente pelos brancos lençóis do leito da Deusa... Kanon despertou sentindo o contato suave com corpo despido de Saory sobre o seu, ainda mais suave que os lençóis de seda que o cobriam. Deitada sobre o peito dele ela parecia dormir um sono tranqüilo. Ele sorriu repousando um beijo no alto de sua cabeça, aspirando o doce perfume que provinha de seus cabelos e deslizou as mãos demoradamente sobre suas costas nuas. Com cuidado para não despertá-la ele, a fez deitar-se de bruços sobre a cama, com os braços recolhidos bem próximos ao corpo.

Com um sorriso bobo em sua face ele deitou-se de lado sobre a cama, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e ficou a contemplar a beleza da Deusa adormecida. A lembrança da noite anterior parecia um sonho... A entrega total da jovem Deusa que desabrochara para o amor em seus braços, a maneira luxuriosa que se amaram... Os cabelos violetas de Saory se espalhavam sobre o leito contrastando fortemente com a sua pele alva e os brancos lençóis. Com sutileza Kanon percorreu com a ponta dos dedos as costas nuas de Saory, afastando os longos e sedosos fios de seus cabelos. Aproximando-se dela ele deslizou a mão por toda a extensão de suas costas repousando um beijo em seu ombro. Aquilo causou um arrepio e Saory mexeu-se um pouco emitindo um fraco gemido. Kanon sorriu e continuou com aquele toque terno deslizando os lábios e as mãos sobre suas costas, até que por fim ela despertou...

- Bom dia, bela adormecida! Ele sorri diante dos olhos azuis de Saory que se abriam preguiçosamente para a luz do dia.

- Bom dia, meu amor! Reponde ela num sorriso – Hummm, que horas são?

- Já passam das 11:00hr... Diz Kanon ainda deslizando as mãos sobre as costas dela e olhando para o relógio na parede.

- Mas, já? Suspira Saory languidamente.

- Já...

Kanon sorri recostando-se na cama e ela mais uma vez se aconchegou sobre o peito dele. Ele a envolveu com seus braços fortes e ela sussurrou num sorriso:

- Ainda me sinto cansada...

- Arrependida? Afinal foi a sua primeira...

- Shshs... Saory o interrompe fitando-o com sorriso e repousa sutilmente a ponta dos dedos em seus lábios – Bobo! Acha mesmo que se eu estivesse arrependida teríamos feito três vezes? Kanon sorri diante da face rosada de Saory que sorria de volta deslizando as mãos entre os seus cabelos.

Sem qualquer vestígio de timidez, a não ser o seu rosto rosado, a jovem Deusa se aproximou e o beijou... Não havia mais barreiras e diferenças entre eles, as dúvidas todas elas haviam desaparecido deixando lugar para o amor, um amor que por muito tempo fora reprimido e os consumiu, mas que agora era concreto. E esse sentimento de libertação fazia até mesmo a jovem Deusa romper as barreiras de sua timidez, se entregando por completo ao amor que sentia...

Depois de um beijo longo e cheio de paixão, os lábios da Deusa saciados da boca dele e sem o menor receio ou constrangimento começaram a percorrer a tez macia daquele corpo musculoso... Suas carícias começaram pelo pescoço dele dando leves mordidas e foram descendo, deslizando os lábios e as mãos por toda a extensão de seu tórax desnudo roçando o seu corpo nu e a cortina de seus cabelos sobre ele. Os toques sutis, mas ainda sim libidinosos da Deusa faziam o desejo crescer dentro de Kanon, que tentando manter o controle sussurrou com a voz rouca:

- Não disse que estava cansada? Saory o fita e sorri.

- Cansada? Voltando ao seu "suplício", ela foi subindo até ele deixando novamente uma trilha de beijos sobre o seu corpo e contornado seus músculos com as unhas, ouvindo a respiração dele acelerar com o toque. Frente a frente com ele ela o beijou sentindo-o apoiar as duas mãos em sua cintura. Deslizando os lábios pelo queixo e o rosto dele parando próximo ao seu ouvido ela sussurrou num timbre de voz suave e lascivo:

- Ontem... Foi maravilhoso e... Eu quero mais...

As mãos grandes dele a apertaram contra o seu corpo, enquanto os risinhos de satisfação da Deusa tiniam em seus ouvidos. De maneira possessiva ele voltou-se sobre ela apossando-se de sua boca e deslizando as mãos demoradamente sobre suas pernas, puxando-a mais pra perto... Saory emite um gemido abafado e ele sussurra em seu ouvido:

- O seu DESEJO é uma ordem... Minha Deusa! A voz grave dele ecoa nos ouvidos dela fazendo-a arrepiar-se, enquanto ele começava a percorrer o seu corpo com a mesma trilha ardente de beijos e toques descendo até seu ventre... Ela arqueia as costas e sussurra languidamente:

- Meu amor...

- O que foi? Diz ele sem parar de tocá-la

- Eu havia me esquecido... Temos um almoço com os nossos amigos hoje, não se lembra? Eu os convidei, para que pudessem conhecer melhor meus primos. Ele sorri de forma sedutora fitando-a e diz:

- Nossos amigos podem esperar...

Lentamente ele foi subindo, sem pressa e demorando-se nas curvas da Deusa sentindo o corpo dela estremecer com seus toques... Passando pelo colo de mármore da Deusa e direcionando-se até o seu pescoço, Kanon aspirou o seu perfume, terminado com uma leve mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. Sentindo-se incapaz de resistir Saory, envolveu as mãos sobre as costas dele entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos, mas... Entre mais um beijo libidinoso e com o restante de lucidez que ainda lhe restava ela sussurrou:

- É sério... Temos que ir...

Há muito custo ela conseguiu desvencilhar-se dos braços dele e do calor de seu corpo lascivo, afinal não poderiam ficar o dia todo no quarto por mais que ela também desejasse isso. Kanon continuou deitado sobre a cama apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos observando-a enquanto ela vestia o hoby de seda. Com olhar turvo de desejo ele percorreu as generosas curvas da Deusa que sorriu sentindo um leve rubor subir-lhe a face. Saory fitou o homem belo deitado sobre a cama, parcialmente coberto pelos lençóis e estendeu um dos braços dizendo:

- Vem...

- Pra onde? A Deusa sorri acanhada e continua:

- Terminarmos o que começamos... Vem tomar um banho comigo...

Depois de um longo e relaxante banho nos aposentos da Deusa, Kanon e Saory finalmente saíram do quarto...

- Não é melhor que eu saia pela janela? Kanon sorri brincando enquanto Saory fechava a porta do quarto. A Deusa sorri e volta-se para ele:

- Bobo! Depois de ontem... de hoje... Saory cora e toca o rosto dele carinhosamente, sentindo–o apoiar as mãos em sua cintura – Você ainda quer se esconder, Meu amor? Kanon a beija sutilmente e depois a fita:

- Mas é claro que não, Minha Deusa! Já nos escondemos demais e isso só nos trouxe confusão até agora... Não há porquê esconder o que sinto por você, Eu te amo e quero que todos saibam disso!

Saory sorri diante daqueles olhos azuis e penetrantes que a fitavam, sentindo o toque sutil de sua mão em sua face. Aquilo era muito mais do que ela um dia havia sonhado... Ela o tinha por completo, ele a amava e a desejava da forma que ela sempre sonhou ser correspondida...

- Eu também te amo, Meu amor! O fraco sussurro apaixonado da Deusa terminou com a união de suas bocas em mais um beijo, o primeiro que trocavam "em público" sem a preocupação de que alguém os visse juntos, mas aquele doce momento de afeto veio a ser interrompido...

Vozes femininas, risinhos e o barulho de passos apressados vindos do fundo do corredor chegaram a seus ouvidos... Kanon e Saory pensaram que talvez fossem seus amigos que tivessem chegado, então rumaram até o fim do corredor para terem certeza de quem estava lá. Sorrateiros encostados à parede do corredor, Saory á frente e Kanon em seu encalço, eles se depararam com três servas vindas da ala esquerda, onde ficavam os quartos de hóspedes. Todas elas descompostas ajeitando os cabelos e as roupas amassadas pareciam um tanto, ANIMADAS e saíram rapidamente dali. Logo em seguida apontou no corredor a causa de TANTA animação e descompostura... Renji. O jovem primo de Saory, apareceu vestindo apenas a calça do pijama e com um olhar maroto observou as servas se afastarem. O casal conteu um riso, ao notarem manchas e arranhões pelo corpo do rapaz, que sem notar a presença de ambos deslizou as mãos pelos cabelos e voltou para o quarto.

- Nossa! Esse seu priminho parece estar aproveitando BEM a sua estada na Grécia! Já fez até, AMIZADES? Kanon sorri as costas de Saory que sente um arrepio ao sentir o hálito quente dele em seu pescoço – O Milo, é que não vai gostar nada da "amizade" dele com as SUAS AMIGUINHAS...

- É mesmo! Saory sorri voltando-se para ele – Mas, agora acho melhor descermos até o salão de festas, pois certamente que nossos amigos já devem estar lá, inclusive um Milo NADA contente!

- Tem razão, vamos! Kanon sorri e segura a mão de Saory.

O casal desceu de mãos dadas até o salão sob os olhares furtivos e curiosos das servas e os demais empregados do Santuário, mas eles nada disseram ou fizeram. Chegando no salão eles comprovaram que tinham razão, pois os amigos já estavam quase todos lá, alguns deles acompanhados pelas namoradas, aguardando pela chegada de "ambos"... Saory suspirou e sentiu Kanon apertar a sua mão transmitindo confiança. Uma pausa em frente à porta do salão, e então eles por fim se aproximaram... O casal cumprimentou os amigos que diferente do que eles pensavam, agiram com a maior descrição, sem piadinhas ou perguntas fazendo com que Saory suspirasse aliviada. Mas, contudo eles tinham que assumir o romance publicamente, por mais que todos ali soubessem do envolvimento deles.

- Bem, ahm... Balbucia Saory corando – Nós... ahm...

- Estamos juntos, é isso! Termina Kanon abraçando a Deusa.

- Ah, que bom! Eu fico muito feliz por vocês dois! Diz Afrodite que há tempos desejava vê-los juntos e fingindo não saber de nada.

- Por isso o almoço, então? Vocês queriam formalizar o namoro de vocês? Ah que lindo, minha prima! Diz Lina junto dos dourados no sofá.

- Bom, não era bem isso, mas... Balbucia Saory sem jeito.

- Também, depois de ontem? Interfere MDM com um olhar maroto sobre o casal – COMO poderiam NEGAR ISSO? Até que enfim ROMEU, pois o Santuário INTEIRO já está sabendo da sua subida no balcão da JULIETA...

Saory corou violentamente e até mesmo Kanon ficou constrangido diante das gargalhadas do italiano que como sempre, não foi nada discreto. A grande maioria caiu no riso, mas Dido apoiado por Mu tentou amenizar um pouco o constrangimento do casal:

- Que isso Giooo! Isso é jeito de falar?

- Ah... Eu não disse nada demais, só o que todos nós ouvimos e que vocês só não tiveram coragem pra dizer, inclusive você BARBIE ROXA! Mu balbucia qualquer coisa corando e com isso até mesmo o casal caiu no riso, com exceção de Shaka que franziu o cenho fitando MDM.

- Não se preocupe, BARBIE LOIRA... Você ainda é a preferida do Santuário!

- Ora, seu... Shaka fita a cara de deboche de MDM querendo fuzilá-lo, mas é contido por Mel, que o fez permanecer no sofá.

Passado o momento de constrangimento e as piadinhas que se voltaram mais pra cima do loiro do que para o casal, os amigos começaram a conversar enquanto as servas acabavam de por a mesa e os demais chegavam. Um certo tempo depois chegou o casal Kamus e Hecates que cumprimentaram a todos com um sorriso e ficaram muito contentes ao saberem que o casal finalmente havia se entendido. O excelente bom humor do francês chegou até a causar espanto nos amigos, mas em compensação Milo que chegou logo depois e como já haviam previsto Saory e Kanon, não estava NADA contente... Renji havia acabado de chegar e assim que o viu, Milo lançou um olhar fuzilante ao rapaz, que não entendeu bem o porquê daquilo. O mau humor do escorpião só veio a aumentar quando Aiolos chegou e foi logo conversar com Lina que o recebeu com um sorriso radiante. Estavam quase todos ali, com exceção apenas de Aiolia e Shina... O clima foi bem agradável durante o almoço e foi inevitável que alguma piadinha a respeito do casal não saísse entre as conversas, causando um pouco de constrangimento, mas ainda sim o riso dos amigos assim como do próprio casal que na verdade já esperava por isso. Só mais tarde depois do almoço, talvez devido à empolgação dos amigos com o mais novo casal, é que Saory deu-se conta de que não estavam todos ali. A Deusa deixou Kanon conversando junto dos amigos e foi até Aiolos que conversava com Lina á um canto do salão, para perguntar de seu irmão.

- Me desculpem, por interrompê-los! Diz Saory num sorriso – Mas, Aiolos como está seu irmão? Ele não veio, achei que ele viesse...

- Ele tava meio pra baixo... Bom, eu não sei bem, mas acho que ele brigou com a Shina... Por isso demorei pra chegar, estava tentando convencê-lo a vir!

- Ah... A Shina? Diz Saory com uma expressão de desgosto.

- Acho que sim... Continua Aiolos – Ela não pareceu lá na casa dele e também não apareceu aqui, então eu acho que foi isso!

- Tudo bem, depois eu falo com ele... Saory se afasta e Aiolos sorri para Lina:

- Onde paramos?

Ao longe no outro canto do amplo salão, Milo e MDM conversavam encostados a parede, mas pareciam ter um misto de raiva e inveja em suas faces:

- Veja, só Gio? O Aiolos é mesmo muito intrometido! Milo fecha os punhos, ao observar Lina rindo descontraídamente junto de Aiolos – Eu tava levando ela numa boa... Ela tava quase caindo na minha, aí ele veio e se meteu entre a gente! Palhaço! MDM balança a cabeça e concorda com Milo.

- E o PIOR? Veja só... Aquele VIADO do Afrodite não se controla nem aqui!

MDM lança um olhar a um outro canto do salão onde Afrodite junto de Deba conversavam animadamente com Renji. Ele não sabia sobre o que conversavam, mas o papo parecia ser MUITO interessante, já que as gargalhadas do Touro junto aos risinhos de Afrodite podiam ser ouvidos a distância. Mas, o que mais perturbava o italiano era a forma "carinhosa" que Afrodite estava tratando o primo de Saory... MDM não assumia nada com Dido e saia com várias garotas, mas ainda sim o ciúme o corroia todas vezes que via Dido junto de alguém...

- Gio? Milo se afasta um pouco franzindo o cenho – Que isso? Até parece que VOCÊ esta com... CIÚMES do AFRODITE?

- Ah, escorpião vai O único que DEVERIA sentir ciúmes dele é VOCÊ! Já que... MDM sorri maroto – Andou "DORMINDO" com ele depois das suas bebedeiras!

- Sai fora Gio! Foi só uma... Que uma? Eu nem sei o que aconteceu direito aquele dia, mas eu tenho certeza que não fiz NADA com aquele VIADO! Eu gosto de MULHER e você sabe muito bem disso, além do que... Milo sorri com um esgar de lábios – Foi você que ficou todo nervosinho aquele dia...

- FD Eu só não te respondo como DEVERIA, porque hoje estamos em festa, mas deixe estar escorpião...

- Olha só... Milo sorri – Tinha que ser! Veja só o VIADÃO do Deba, ta se soltando junto do Afrodite e o outro VIADO! Nossa detesto esse CARA! Mal o conheci e já detesto ele... O cara se sente!

- Fiquei sabendo... MDM sorri jocoso – O PRIMINHO da Saory ROUBOU a ATENÇÃO das suas AMIGUINHAS ontem, não foi?

- Aquele IDIOTA! Milo fecha a cara visivelmente mal humorado. Nesse instante Hellen passa pelos dois lançando-lhes um olhar maroto e desaparece na penumbra do corredor ao lado...

- Ta fim de se divertir um pouco? MDM sorri com os olhos brilhando de malícia.

- Ôhhh... To mesmo é necessitado, Gio... MDM e Milo se entreolham num sorriso e entendendo a deixa da serva, saiem atrás da loira esquecendo da pequena "discussão" que haviam tido há pouco...

As garotas conversavam animadamente em outro canto e Saory passou pelo grupinho delas antes de seguir até onde Kanon estava junto dos rapazes num jogo de cartas. O motivo de estarem jogando sozinhos? Roubar! Roubavam demais e após anos jogando juntos tinham uma facilidade pra "ganhar" que tornava difícil perceber quando estavam jogando ou quando estavam tentando passar a perna em alguém... Contudo, as garotas planejavam um joguinho contra os rapazes, assim que combinassem as suas estratégias e pudessem jogar de igual para igual. Com um sorriso Saory cumprimentou o grupo de rapazes e com sutileza pediu que Kanon a acompanhasse a fim de conversarem a sós. Enquanto Kanon se afastava junto da jovem Deusa os amigos que haviam interrompido o jogo, se entreolharam num sorriso.

- Esses dois... Diz Saga a Mu – CONVERSAR? Acho que eles estão é com a "DOENÇA" do SHURA! Mu e Shaka riem, e Kamus dá um tapa nas costas de Shura fazendo com que o espanhol, que mantinha o olhar fixo em Beatriz junto das garotas voltasse a si, derrubando as cartas que segurava...

- MINHA... O QUÊ?

- Nada não espanhol... Dizem os amigos rindo.

Saory levou Kanon até a sacada do salão de onde podiam ver as Casas Zodiacais e o Antigo Relógio de Fogo, e ali param pra conversar. Kanon a olhou com uma ponta de curiosidade e disse num sorriso ainda segurando suas mãos:

- O que foi? Algum problema, Meu amor? Saory permaneceu séria e disse:

- É o Aiolia... Kanon muda de expressão e ela continua - Perguntei ao Aiolos sobre ele, porquê ele não tinha vindo ao almoço e, ele me disse que o irmão não estava muito bem... Eu me deixei levar pela empolgação do momento e, só agora pouco é que me dei conta de que ele não estava aqui, mas estou preocupada com ele!

- Dei por falta dele agora pouco também, mas na verdade já imaginava que ele fosse ficar desse jeito... Apesar de tudo, eu sei que ele gosta mesmo DELA! Por muito tempo Aiolia foi apaixonado por Marin e eu me lembro bem, como ele ficou quando o namoro deles acabou e ela começou a sair com meu irmão... Não vai ser diferente dessa vez! Bem, mas, então quer dizer que... Kanon pondera – O Aiolos já sabe de tudo que aconteceu ontem?

- Não... Eu conversei com ele e, ele só me disse que ACHAVA que Aiolia e Shina tivessem brigado, mas sabe... Acho que devemos tentar ajudá-lo de alguma forma, você não acha?

- Tem razão, afinal foi graças a ele que estamos juntos agora, mas... Eu só não sei como podemos ajudá-lo! De mãos dadas o casal se olhava, refletindo sobre o acontecido e tentando achar uma solução, quando alguém passou...

- Aeeeeee Romeuuuuuuu!

Eles olharam rapidamente para a porta, mas não conseguiram ver o autor da gracinha. Kanon passou as mãos pelos cabelos e suspirou, antes de se voltar para Saory que ria da expressão desconcertada em seu rosto:

- Será que eles não vão mais parar com essa história de ROMEU? Kanon abre um meio sorriso – Agora eu sei como o Shaka se sente... Saory sorri e diz:

- Shaka? A Deusa acaricia o rosto dele – Meu amor, é bem diferente você não acha? Ser chamado de Romeu e ser chamado de... Saory não contem o riso – BARBIE LOIRA? Kanon cai no riso junto da Deusa e a abraça pela cintura.

- Tem razão, coitado do Shaka! Mas, e quanto ao Aiolia?

- Aiolia... Saory suspira – Eu sinto muito que ele esteja sofrendo, mas ainda não sei o que podemos fazer pra ajudá-lo...

- Sabe de uma coisa? Eu acho que agora o melhor é o deixarmos só, depois que a poeira assentar pensamos em alguma coisa, em um meio de ajudá-lo...

- É, acho que é o melhor a se fazer, pelo menos por enquanto... Suspira Saory deslizando as mãos sobre o peito dele.

- Tenho que te dizer uma coisa... Kanon a puxa mais pra perto.

- O que?

- Apesar desse problema do Aiolia, eu estou tão feliz que me custa acreditar que não estou sonhando, que estamos juntos e que eu posso sentir você aqui, perto de mim... Kanon aproxima o rosto do pescoço da Deusa – Que posso sentir o seu perfume... Tocar em sua pele... As últimas palavras de Kanon morreram com o toque de seus lábios, sobre o delicado pescoço da Deusa fazendo-a suspirar. Ele se volta para ela e continua:

- Por muito tempo me senti culpado por isso, por desejá-la e por amá-la, pois tudo parecia ser um sonho muito distante... As barreiras que existiam entre nós, me faziam pensar que jamais conseguiria me aproximar de você e ter o seu amor, mas, sabe... Não me sinto mais culpado por isso!

- Culpa? Sussurra Saory segurando a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto – Se você não sabe, esse sentimento também assolava o meu coração... O dever como Deusa me impedia de sonhar com o amor, mas desde que começamos a conviver juntos e que o pude conhecer melhor, eu me apaixonei por você, e durante todo esse tempo sofri por achar que não poderia viver esse amor... Mas, sabe o que descobri? Que acima de tudo eu sou uma mulher, e que também tenho o direito de amar! Essa descoberta me fez ver que não há porquê, eu ou você nos sentirmos culpados por nada! Amar não é um crime ou um pecado, e sim o melhor dos sentimentos humanos...

Dizem que os olhos são a janela da alma, e naquele instante ambos podiam se ver refletidos um nos olhos do outro. O que sentiam era mais que um simples desejo, como haviam julgado a princípio... Era amor e esse amor, foi capaz de vencer todas as suas dúvidas, diferenças, sentimentos de culpa, e até mesmo a inveja. Se amavam e isso era o bastante... Tomados pela paixão eles se beijaram e mais uma vez ele a ergueu em seus braços fortes, da mesma forma que costumava fazer quando se encontravam escondidos naquele antigo templo. Os pés da Deusa perderam o contato com o chão e naquele delírio de paixão entre beijos e sussurros, Saory envolveu as mãos entre os cabelos dele, totalmente entregue ao momento, sentindo o seu corpo roçar sobre o dele... Dentro do salão, os amigos pareciam querer dar uma animada no ambiente... Logo o som do rádio ligado chegou ao ouvido dos amantes.

- U2? Pegaram os meus cds! Sussurra Kanon e Saory sorri acariciando o seu rosto, enquanto ele olhava para a parede como se com isso pudesse ver dentro do salão...

- Você realmente não gosta de música clássica, não é? Indaga Saory num sorriso.

- Bem, eu... Ahm...

Saory toca os lábios dele com o indicador impedindo-o de continuar:

- Mentiu pra mim, não foi? A Deusa sorri e ele fica sem jeito.

- Eu... Ahm... Na verdade quem gosta é o Saga, por isso aquele dia dei a sorte de acertar o que você estava tocando, mas, eu...

- Esquece isso... Saory apóia as duas mãos sobre o peito dele, puxando-o pela camisa e sussurra: - Apenas me beije... ROMEU...

O sorriso terno que brincava nos lábios da Deusa contaminou os lábios de Kanon, que mais uma vez abriu aquele sorriso sedutor que por tantas vezes a deixara desarmada, apossando-se de sua boca num beijo e mais uma vez, os pés da Deusa perderam o contato com o chão...

**Bom, terminei! ****Obrigada a todos (as) que leram até o fim! **

**Talvez o final não tenha saído como eu esperava, mas foi o que deu pra fazer... Rsrs... Não sou boa pra escrever hentais, como a Julie Chan! XD**

**Valew pelos reviews, Sheila (Minha miga querida que como sempre me ajuda a escrever), lulu-lilits, sosofifiazinha, Diessika, Isalucia4!**

**Luna me desculpe miga, mas num lembro direito dos versinhos de Romeu e Julieta... Rsrs... Li várias peças do Shakespeare, mas lembro só da parte da cotovia e do rouxinol o resto esqueci! Rsrs... E nem preciso dizer né? Por favor, deixei um coment!**

**Bjus e até mais! **


End file.
